La Maldicion de Romeo & Julieta
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?
1. Casting

La maldición de Romeo y Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

Capitulo 1: Casting.

Por alguna extraña razón a Freddie le encantaba actuar. Lo descubrí poco después de la primera vez que terminamos, cuando al entrar a su casa a escondernos de Lewber porque le había lanzado un par de manzanas; Carly y yo nos metimos a su departamento pues era obvio Lewber nos iría a buscar al departamento de los Shay. Freddie actuaba muy bien y por ayuda de Carly y un poco de la mía, logro entrar al club de teatro de la escuela. Realmente que Freddie actuaba perfectamente, podía interpretar a un villano a la perfección hasta el punto de odiarle, o el héroe que podía enamorarte con su simple actuación.

Fue entonces que nuestra relación mejoro, me decidí por hablar más con él. Y con un poco de tiempo nos habíamos vuelto a enamorar.

Las cosas fueron extrañas últimamente desde que anunciaron la próxima obra: Romeo y Julieta. Todos sabían quién interpretaría a Romeo, ¿pero Julieta? Era un misterio.

El casting para Julieta comenzó a las cuatro de la tarde del viernes, fui con Freddie para apoyarle en algunas cosas, como que no quería que alguna zorra se le acercara con otra intención de conseguir el papel. Me senté junto al director, pues el ya me conocía y sabia que no pararía de aconsejarle sobre quien podría ser apta para el papel, ¡Soy muy entrometida!

Entonces escuche unos murmullos a mi espalda venían de las compañeras de club de Freddie, unas cuantas de las chicas que me tenían envidia, pues era la novia de uno de los chicos mas cotizados de la escuela.

-Pobre Sam – dijo una – no va a ser nada lindo que vea ahora quien se quedara de por vida con Freddie.

-Tienes razón – comento otra – que triste será cuando Freddie la deje.

-Pero hay que fijarse bien que no sea una maldita zorra la que interprete a Julieta – Wendy comenzó a hablar – No saben cómo me encantaría ser yo

-Te lo imaginas – dijo la primera – Señora Elizabeth Greenshow de Benson – gritó.

-¿Y porque te lo quedarías tu? – Lloro una – por desgracia, no podemos hacer casting, debe ser alguien que Freddie no conozca o conozca muy poco.

No entendí nada de lo que dijeron las chicas pero sin embargo resultaba que aquello me causaba intriga. Con un poco de tiempo comenzó el casting. Las primeras chicas en pasar fueron de nuevo ingreso, no eran excelentes y de por si no lograron pasar la prueba que el director pone, mucho menos la mía por los ojos coquetos que le enviaron a MI Freddie. Tras unas cuantas horas de aburrirme en las audiciones llego un punto en que me dormí.

Al despertar el director felicitaba a una joven, debo decir que es linda, su único problema es quien es: Missy Robinson.

Maldita sea, Julieta sería interpretada por Missy.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta historia surgió gracias a Candy Candy, pues cuando Terry va a interpretar a Romeo le comentan de esta maldición….

Espero que la sigan no es tan larga como creen…

Sayonara.


	2. ¿No eres Romeo y además Montesco?

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco?"**

Tras las audiciones, Freddie y yo nos fuimos al apartamento de Carly, ya era de noche. Al llegar al apartamento un grito de Spencer nos recibió.

-¡Carly! – grito Spencer en cuanto entramos al apartamento – Los niños que no tienen casa están aquí.

-Buenas noches Spencer – saludo Freddie, yo simplemente me dirigí al refrigerador.

-¿Qué paso chicos? – Carly bajo de las escaleras, vestida con una minifalda muy coqueta. Me puse bastante celosa y no me importo mucho lo que pudiera suceder a continuación, me acerque a Freddie y, tomándolo por la chaqueta, plante un largo y profundo beso. – ¡hey! No coman pan en frente de los pobres.

-Hola Carly – cuando Freddie logro hablar seguía shockeado, y no lo culpo, pero en mi personal no podía estar más feliz.

-Y entonces ¿Ya hay Julieta? – eso no me causo gracia.

-Así es – menciono Freddie muy feliz, no me pude sentir más asqueada por su felicidad. Me acerque a la televisión y la prendí para ver un programa de cocina mexicana – y nunca me creerás quien es.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Carly había bajado las escaleras y se sento en la otra esquina del sillón.

-Es Missy Robinson – dije, Freddie se sorprendió por mi tono, pues era de todo menos complacido. Pero eso no impidió que él también se pusiera feliz cuando lo dije… y eso ya no me gusto. Le dirigí una mirada penetrante, pero él no la noto.

-¿De verdad? – Carly también estaba impactada.

Creo que todos recordamos lo que la tal Missy Robinson me hizo. Trato de quitarme a mi mejor amiga, y gracias a Freddie, se alejo de nosotros por un largo año en un crucero a través del mundo; pero la muy zorra debía de volver. A pesar de que hacía ya tiempo que eso había sucedido, aún recuerdo a la perfección, cada insulto que la pelirroja me dijo en los Licuados Locos.

-¿No te parece grandioso que por fin vaya a interpretar a Romeo? – Freddie pregunto con evidente entusiasmo.

Debo admitir que es grandioso que por fin vaya a cumplir el sueño de un actor, pero mis celos aumentaban cada vez que recordaba quien era Julieta.

-¿Qué haces vestida así? – cambie el tema enseguida, al preguntarle a mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, sucede que Oliver me invito al cine – Oliver era un compañero de intercambio que también es parte del Club de teatro.

Unos momentos después Carly recibió la tan esperada llamada de que ya la esperaban abajo, no tardo nada en acudir a su encuentro y con eso, Freddie y yo nos quedamos solos. Decidí molestar a Freddie y proponiéndole un maratón de películas, lo mantuve gritando de miedo por las siguientes cuatro horas.

Cuando dieron las 12 de la noche, Freddie me informo su madre lo quería en casa en la mañana, por lo que tenía que irse. Al despedirnos, por fin noto mi inconformidad, aunque no supiera de qué era.

-¿Qué tienes Sam? – Su voz sonaba tierna, como la de un niño pequeño – Te noto extraña – no iba a hablar hasta que me tomo desprevenida y me besó.

-Me molesta – al separarnos fue lo único que pude decir

-¿Qué cosa? – Freddie trataba de que yo no me enojara más. Su rostro de intriga me daba gracia, sonreí por un segundo.

-Me molesta que Missy sea quien interprete a Julieta – él puso cara sorprendida y después sonrió con malicia.

-Me vas a decir que estas celosa – el comenzó a bailar en su lugar. A pesar de mi enojo comencé a reírme.

-No estoy celosa, es solo que Missy me cae muy mal – Freddie me miro y después se acerco con sigilo a mis labios. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que me falto el aire y nos separamos.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió entrando a su apartamento y yo volví al de Carly, donde me recosté en el sillón y dormí.

Me quede en casa de Carly todo el fin de semana, no vi a Freddie en ningún momento. El día lunes me levante tarde, y Carly me apuro muchísimo para llegar a la escuela. Al llegar, quería con todas mis ganas ver a Freddie, pues salimos del apartamento de Carly demasiado tarde como para poder verlo; el problema es que nunca le diría a nadie que todas las mañanas me moría de ganas por ver a mi novio, eso me haría sonar como una clásica chica fresa. Tristemente, Freddie está muy ocupado en las mañanas y no pudimos platicar como me hubiera gustado. Ese día Freddie no tenía ninguna clase con nosotras, mientras que Carly y yo las compartíamos todas.

Pronto llego la hora de salida. Antes era la mejor hora del día, pero hoy no, es la primera práctica de la obra… pues ayer el director y todos los demás se pusieron de acuerdo para entregarse los diálogos, además el director les pidió que se los aprendieran ya. Hubiera ido a verlo en cuanto salimos, de no ser porque mi mejor amiga me arrastro a la biblioteca para obligarme a hacer la tarea. Ya eran las seis cuando Carly anuncio que debía llegar a casa, en ese momento tome rumbo al auditorio donde hacían las practicas, entre con sigilo para que el director no me escuchara interrumpirlo.

En el escenario estaban Oliver, es alto, de ojos y cabello negro; y Charles, es rubio y de ojos azules un poco bajo pero muy guapo. Ninguno de ellos estaba disfrazado pero sí que estaban actuando.

- Romeo, buenas noches. Me voy a mi camita, que dormir al raso me da frío. – Charles grito al aire, luego volteo a ver a Oliver - Ven, ¿nos vamos?

- Sí, pues es inútil buscar a quien no quiere ser hallado – Oliver también hablo al aire y riéndose, salió junto con Charles del escenario.

De entre unos matorrales artificiales, Freddie apareció - Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido – comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba una parte del telón no abierta. Las telas se abrieron y apareció una incompleta escena de balcón, la plataforma donde se debe de parar Julieta estaba limpia, pero tenía una muy pequeña enredadera para que Romeo subiera, lo que si estaba completo era sencillamente la parte de la casa - Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos¡Tírala! – Salió por la puerta de la escena de la casa la horrorosa Missy, tampoco iba disfrazada pero se quedo mirando el techo de la sala, rodé los ojos ante su actuación tan patética - ¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla! – Missy hacia justo lo que Freddie decía y eso me causo unos inmensos celos.

-¡Ay de mí! - Missy comenzó a hablar, y Freddie se escondió entre unos arbustos artificiales.

-Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires! – Freddie recitaba cada frase con devoción y yo no pude sentir más celos.

-¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto. – de manera muy buena, odio decirlo, Missy parecía mostrar también muchísimo amor, lo pensé por un segundo ¿Y si Missy estaba enamorada de Freddie?

-¿La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya? – eso era imposible. Si acaso Missy siente la misma devoción por Freddie como todas sus admiradoras.

- Mi único enemigo es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco. ¿Qué es «Montesco»? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo. ¡Ah, ponte otro nombre! ¿Qué tiene un nombre? - Missy tomo entre sus manos una rosa que estaba puesta en el pedazo de barandal que ya estaba hecho - Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre. Si Romeo no se llamase Romeo, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre. Romeo, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti, ¡tómame entera! – Quise gritarle en ese momento que retirara sus palabras, pero aunque me moví un poco me di cuenta no podía hacer nada.

- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame « amor » y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo. – Freddie salió de su escondite y Missy se espanto al escucharlo hablar, o al menos eso fue lo que yo note.

-¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos? – Missy puso su mano en el pecho y sin decir más se quiso meter de nuevo en el intento de casa.

- Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel. – Missy se detuvo en la puerta de la supuesta habitación.

- Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz. ¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco? – Missy puso cara de tonta enamorada se arrodillo en la plataforma.

- Ni uno, ni lo otro, si te disgusta, preciosa mía – Freddie se acerco peligrosamente al balcón.

- Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué? Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre. – Missy se inclino a un más en la plataforma.

- Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta los tuyos nada pueden contra mí. – comenzó a escalar la enredadera

- Si te ven, te matarán. – susurro Missy con preocupación.

-¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad. – Freddie subió al balcón y comenzó a acercarse a Missy.

-Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen – Missy también se acerco. Me levante de la silla rápidamente, estaba presintiendo que pasaría.

-Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor. – Freddie tomo su rostro entre sus manos. El director no hacía nada y me comencé a desesperar… se iban a besar, faltaba muy poco y entonces, entonces…

-¿Alguien tiene pollo frito? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió gritar para evitar ese beso. Freddie y Missy voltearon a verme; él con cara de intriga, ella con enojo.

-No Sam – Freddie me contesto entre divertido y confuso desde el escenario - aquí nadie tiene pollo frito.

-Vaya – se lastimo el director – parece que el ensayo termina por hoy. Regresen a casa chicos.

Freddie y yo nos regresamos al edificio Bushwell. No hablamos lo cual me frustra. Estando en frente de su departamento, sentí como él se volteaba a verme enojado.

-¿Por qué interrumpiste el ensayo? – No supe que contestar.

-No lo sé – Freddie me observo con decepción.

-Si no puedes ver los ensayos – volteo de nuevo hacia su departamento – será mejor que no vayas.

Me sentí pésimo, regrese sobre mis talones y me fui a mi casa…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo amanecieron? Espero que se encuentren bien… ¿Qué les pareció?… obviamente que los diálogos en los ensayos son de la obra original de William Shakespeare…

iCarly no es mio…

Bueno… SAYONARA


	3. El cursor de un amor de muerte herido

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

Capitulo 3: "El cursor de un amor de muerte herido"

_En el rostro de la noche es cual la joya que en la oreja de una etíope destella... No se hizo para el mundo tal belleza. Esa dama se distingue de las otras como__de los cuervos la blanca paloma. Buscaré su sitio cuando hayan bailado y seré feliz si le toco la mano. ¿Supe qué es amor? Ojos, desmentidlo, pues nunca hasta ahora la belleza he visto_

Romeo de Romeo & Julieta; obra del dramaturgo inglés, William Shakespeare.

Tras regresar del crucero de un año, me di cuenta que cual era mi gran pasión: actuar. Me costó muchísimo trabajo el poder entrar al club de teatro, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que había tanto talento oculto que nunca podría competir con eso. Fue muy triste cuando yo no pude seguir ahí, pues surgieron problemas familiares y por ello tuve que ir a Chicago para ver a mi madre.

Cuando yo tenía trece años, mis padres tuvieron muchos problemas y esto provoco que se divorciaran al poco tiempo. La corte se puso del lado de mi padre por lo que me fui a vivir con él. Mi madre se fue a vivir a Chicago y mi padre me llevo a otro lado completamente lejos. Ahí conocí a quien sería mi mejor amiga por varios días. La verdad creía que esa amistad seria por siempre, pero después de un tiempo ella se tuvo que mudar, su nombre era Carly y después de que se fue no la vi en mucho tiempo. Mi vida entonces se volvió monótona y muy aburrida.

Cuando por fin nos volvimos a mudar, pues mi padre había sido transferido a Seattle, ella ya tenía otra mejor amiga y esto me hizo sentir muy triste. Fue entonces que decidí no rendirme y luchar por recuperar a mi mejor amiga. Las cosas no salieron bien, pues después de unos cuantos intentos de volver a ser las de antes, me volví la enemiga. Uno de los amigos de Carly y Sam termino por mandarme lejos, ellos creen que yo no tengo idea de lo que hicieron, pero la verdad es que si lo sé.

Cuando fui a Chicago para ver a mi mama, se trataron de causas realmente mayores. Mi madre había llamado con una triste noticia, mi primo se encontraba realmente enfermo en casa y ella debía de ir a cuidarle. Yo fui a ayudarle y pase ahí, muchos días tristes. Pero no deseo hablar de eso.

Cuando regrese, el club de teatro presentaba una obra original que había sido escrita por una de las chicas del club, al parecer se trataba de un musical. Me dio por ir a ver una de las presentaciones y quede fascinada, en especial por un actor que interpretaba un personaje secundario.

Se encontraba un joven en una mesa, y al lado de él, la persona cuya actuación me cautivo. Escuche a uno de ellos, el primero comenzó a cantar.

-Oye amigo, ven te invito una copa - fue lo que dijo el primero

– Ya no tomo, Gracias – contesto quien me cautivo

-bien si no tomas pues te invito un café - continuo

– ¡Bueno! – respondió, y esta simple actuación me encantaba.

-que quiero recordar la época loca de ayer cuando teníamos diez y seis – siguieron

- Bien, dime ¿Qué pasado con tu esposa? – preguntó

-mmm, nos divorciamos – continuo el otro

- seguro te dejo por ser infiel. Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas pero la conquisto más tu clavel – Fue lindo ver a alguien tan dedicado a su actuación, aunque esta sea una tan sencilla y un papel secundario.

Pasando el tiempo, me volví en una más de sus admiradoras. Pero había algo que me distinguía de sus demás admiradoras, el hecho que mi devoción se convirtió en amor, un amor dulce y verdadero. Como una niña pequeña, comencé a esconderme en las esquinas de la escuela con tal de observarlo, me volví parte de lo que es planteamiento de escenario del club de teatro para verle. De esta manera fue como me entere de su relación con mi peor enemigo, una chica de cabello rubio que además de todo es la actual mejor amiga de Carly.

Sin embargo esto no impidió que cuando saliera la convocatoria para Romeo y Julieta yo adicionara.

Llegue temprano ese día, pero para ese momento ya había chicas antes que yo. Nos formaron en grupos de tres chicas para hacer una primera prueba. No conocía a ninguna de las chicas con las que me toco pasar pero daría lo mejor de mí. Las tres seriamos el coro, por lo que los prólogos los diríamos, algo muy sencillo.

-En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad.- comenzó una de las chicas a leer.

-De la entraña fatal de estos rivales nacieron dos amantes malhadados, cuyas desgracias y funestos males enterrarán conflictos heredados…- mi gran ventaja es que me sé esta obra de teatro de pies a cabeza, pues mi gran sueño ha sido siempre interpretar a Julieta.

-El curso de un amor de muerte herido y una ira paterna tan extrema que hasta el fin de sus hijos no ha cedido será en estas dos horas nuestro tema. – leyó la ultima chica con un poco de dificultad.

-Si escucháis la obra con paciencia, nuestro afán salvará toda carencia – las tres terminamos el párrafo.

A la primera chica y a la última les dieron una tarjeta amarilla, a mí una azul. Estaba nerviosa pero después de un largo rato, nos llamaron a todas las que tenían azul. Acabábamos de pasar la primera prueba. Ahora venia la más difícil, pues tendría que actuar junto a Romeo. Cuando por fin llegó mi turno, trate de que mis nervios no me traicionaran.

Cuando por fin entro él, me sentí muy feliz.

-¡Hola! – Me sonrió él – me llamó Freddie Benson.

-Yo soy Missy Robinson – le sonreí, el me miro extraño pero después siguió teniendo una bella sonrisa.

-Bien – me sonrió – empecemos.

Me pare de frente al público y después él fue detrás de mí.

- Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso – el me tomo la mano, yo me tense pero eso no impidió que siguiera con mi actuación.

-Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrinas y santas, palma con palma es beso de palmero – hable aun sin mirarle, pues se que este dialogo es de la fiesta y la primera vez que se conocen.

-¿Ni santos, ni palmeros tienen boca? – susurro a mi oído, aunque obviamente lo dijo fuerte para que todos lo escucharan hablar.

- Sí, peregrino: para la oración – me voltee a verle con un poco de felicidad en los ojos pero no deje que mis emociones interfirieran con mi actuación.

- Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación – me tomo las manos y le vi con admiración y todo el amor que le tengo.

- Los santos están quietos cuando acceden –le dije acercándome con sigilo, ninguno de los dos estábamos usando los libretos, supongo que es porque ambos conocemos la obra de memoria.

-Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden – me dijo, se acerco a mí con rapidez y me beso, de esa forma tan apasionada que me encanta de su actuación, aunque me duele decirlo, desearía no fuera solo actuación - Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado.

- Pecado que en mi boca quedaría – le susurre, el tenia mis mejillas en sus manos y me hacía sentir especial.

- Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado? ¡Devuélvemelo! – me dijo, estaba a muy poco de besarme. Pero el director interrumpió, me dijo no tendría que buscar más pues acababa de encontrar a su Julieta. Voltee la mirada y vi a Sam despertar de la silla al lado del director.

Estaba decidida, Freddie seria mío… pues no existe quien le quiera más que yo…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…

¿Qué les pareció? A mi es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta pero espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado. Los anteriores capítulos estaban escritos en el POV de Sam y este es el POV de Missy…

iCarly no es mío…

La canción se llama Maracas y la canta Joan Sebastián y Alberto Vázquez.

SAYONARA


	4. El amor debería anunciarlo el pensamient

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

Capitulo 4: "El amor debiera anunciarlo el pensamiento"

En definitiva, hoy no había sido mi día. Todo empezó desde la noche de ayer, pues al llegar al edifico Bushwell recordé lo que había hecho Sam en el ensayo. No pude evitar ponerme enojado y, a pesar del control que últimamente suelo tener sobre mis emociones, termine por regañarla. Esta mañana, Sam se la paso evitándome y eso me duele.

Pasando eso por alto, el director me pido que nos veamos en la tarde para seguir ensayando. Para este momento todos los actores ya deben de conocer el guion de memoria, para mi buena suerte siempre he querido interpretar a Romeo por lo que ya me lo sé. Llegue al salón de ensayo. El grupo de escenario daba algunos arreglos a una de las escenas, mientras tanto en la misma Missy practicaba.

- El reloj daba las nueve cuando mandé al ama; prometió volver en media hora. Tal vez no lo encuentra; no, imposible – mientras trataba de coser algo de tela, Missy se escuchaba desesperada. En mucho tiempo no había visto a nadie que se dedicara tanto a una simple actuación - Es que anda despacio. – se consoló ella misma, volteo su vista a un punto fuera del telón. La verdad, es que se veía hermosa, ya estaba vestida con el traje de Julieta lo que resaltaba su largo cabello rojo. No me mal interpreten, soy hombre y no soy ningún tonto como para no admirar la belleza femenina; Missy es una mujer muy bella. - El amor debiera anunciarlo el pensamiento, diez veces más rápido que un rayo de sol disipando las sombras de los lúgubres montes. – su voz sonaba no solo dulce y bella, también llena de amor y devoción.

-Concuerdo contigo - la interrumpí – todavía no es hora del ensayo.

-¿En qué concuerdas? – me preguntó viéndome con extrañeza.

-El amor debería anunciarlo el pensamiento – le conteste.

-Lo dices porque estas peleado con Sam – no volteo a verme y por alguna razón esa acción me causo tristeza.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – me atreví a preguntar pues no creo que alguien más parte de Carly lo supiera.

-Digamos que – sonrió de medio lado lo que la hizo verse dulcísima – tengo mis contactos.

-Pues tienes razón – le conteste, mientras me recargaba en el filo del escenario. Ella se sento en el mismo y me observo. Sentí su mirada, no era pesada pero era extraño. – anoche me pelee con Sam

-Pues que lastima – me sonrió ella. – eres un gran chico y si me preguntas, no deberían de pelear.

-ya no importa – me quede viendo el escenario.

-Tú fuiste quien gano el crucero – afirmo, sacándome de mis divagaciones - ¿Cierto?

-¿Como lo sabes? – pregunte incrédulo. La verdad es que desde que la conocí, me arrepentí de haber hecho eso por Sam

-Hace unos días, me comentaron que un tal Freddie Benson había sido el verdadero ganador del crucero – en sus ojos, observe un pequeño destello de ilusión – también me contaron que había traspasado el premio a la chica que le gustaba – Missy se sonrojo. Pero no tuve el valor, al verla tan ilusionada y feliz, de desmentir lo que acababa de decir. Esa vez, Sam llego a mi casa muy enojada y por eso decidí regalarme el premio a Missy con tal de mandarla lejos.

Simplemente sonreí. El timbre sonó.

-Me toca Francés – mencione sin muchas ganas. El profesor de francés es uno de los pocos que me caen mal.

-A mi también – me contesto con el mismo tono que yo use. Quedamos un segundo en silencio, mientras que sonaba el segundo timbre - ¿No te gustaría…?

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte pues lo que dijo fue un susurro, que no logre entender bien.

-¿No te gustaría… ser mala persona una vez en tu vida? – me pregunto observándome de una manera extraña. Yo simplemente la observe – toda mi vida he sido una niña sin sentido más que el de ser buena. Incluso antes de irme en el crucero, mi madre solo me recordaba que no debía dejarme llevar solo por lo que quería en ese momento.

-¿Nunca has hecho una locura? – pregunte incrédulo, con el mismo tono que use aquella vez que descubrí que Sam no había besado a nadie. Ella simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de negación – siempre me pareciste una chica atrevida.

-No lo soy – comento – de hecho no suelo hablar con nadie en ninguna clase. Mi única amiga alguna vez fue Carly.

La vi tan afligida, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por alguna vez haber hecho eso que hice al mandarla lejos.

-Ven – le extendí la mano – conozco un lugar en que relajarnos.

Ella tomo mi mano y cuando logramos salir de la escuela, no tengo la menor idea del por qué, me sentí libre como no lo hice en mucho tiempo, más aún porque había arreglado las cosas con Sam

* * *

Freddie es un tonto, pero un tonto muy lindo. Debo decir que es un poco rebelde, pues me invito a colarnos de la escuela, aunque yo le haya dado hasta cierto punto la idea. Pero tenía que arruinarlo todo su novia: Sam

Estábamos a muy poco de salir de la escuela, cuando me pidió que lo esperara afuera de los baños. Se me hizo extraño, pero no dije nada.

Después de unos momentos lo vi llegar, Sam venia con él haciendo berrinche. No pude evitar enojarme y recordé que Freddie debería de ser prohibido para mí, pero no es así, el será mío, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Que hace esta aquí? – me miro de manera despectiva Sam. Yo simplemente voltee a ver a Freddie con reproche poniendo cara inocente, pero él no se dio cuenta. Sam si se dio cuenta – aun más ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Esa es la pregunta Sam ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? Esto era entre Freddie y yo, es decir, entre Freddie y Missy, no tienes que meterte.

-simple, nos vas a acompañar – Freddie sonaba decidido, como si nunca le hubiera tenido miedo a Sam – hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo.

-No los quiero acompañar – Sam cruzo los brazos. Le iba a decir a Freddie que ya nos fuéramos, cuando el se acerco a Sam a la abrazo por la espalda. Después de unos segundos Sam volteo de nuevo, con una estúpida sonrisa que me dio un tremendo asco – Yo conozco por donde salir.

Fue un día que empezó perfecto, pero lo tenía que arruinar Sam. En todo el paseo por el centro comercial, no se soltaron las manos. Esto interfiere con mi plan… pero no me daré por vencida.

* * *

La verdad, es que esa plática con Missy me hizo reflexionar. Es cierto el amor debe anunciarlo el pensamiento, por desgracia no lo hace. Yo, que siento un inmenso amor por Sam, no puedo esperar a un milagro para arreglar las cosas.

Le pedí a Missy que me esperara en frente de los baños. Yo se supone debería estar en Francés en ese momento, pero voy bastante bien en mis notas y no tenía muchas ganas, después del día que había sufrido, de soportar al profesor; Sam tiene Química, y como se que odia la materia, me decidí a sacarla de clases.

-¿Disculpe? – llame a la puerta del salón. Ahí estaba Sam a muy poco de dormirse.

-Si Benson ¿Qué necesita? – le caigo bien a la profesora. Por momentos creo que demasiado, y es que una vez me invito a su casa al salir de la escuela. La verdad es que es una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello es rubio (como el de MI Sam), tiene unos pechos que, debo decirlo, no se comparan a los de ninguna chica de la escuela, son redondos y se suelen aprisionar contra las entalladas blusas de botones que siempre lleva. Siempre carga una falda corta de color café, creo que las que lleva el equipo de porristas se quedan grandes comparadas con estas, por ello siempre se le ven unas torneadas y bronceadas piernas, lleva siempre tacones altos.

-El directo quiere hablar con Sam – Sam me observo extrañada pero rápidamente se levanto del asiento.

-Sam, sal – Sam llego a mi lado rápidamente – nos vemos luego, Benson – la profesora me giño el ojo y yo trague dura, cuando voltee la mirada Sam me miraba realmente enojada.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte al verla con esa cara de pocos amigos.

-Me sucede que la muy zorra te tiene que estar coqueteando – yo sonreí sin que se diera cuenta. Se ve tan tierna celosa - ¿No me digas que aceptaste ir a su casa la otra vez?

-Claro que no – le dije.

-¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo Ted? – me dio mucha risa.

-No quiere – le dije – solo necesito que me acompañes – en ese momento llegamos a donde estaba Missy.

-¿Que hace esta aquí? – dijo Sam al ver a Missy, voltee rápidamente a verla para evitar que se le aventara encima a Missy – aun más ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-simple, nos vas a acompañar – le repetí, viéndola a los ojos. La amo enserio – hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo.

-No los quiero acompañar – Sam cruzo los brazos y dio media vuelta. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda.

-Perdóname por lo que te dije ayer – le susurre al oído – te prometo recompensártelo.

-¿Me compraras grasitos? – simplemente sonreí, pero además de eso todavía tenía otra idea en mente.

-¡Claro! – le respondí con una sonrisa – pero también tengo otras ideas en mente – vi a Sam sonrojarse, no sé qué pensó pero me dio risa verla. Después de un segundo volteo con entusiasmo.

- Yo conozco por donde salir – me encanta su sonrisa. De nuevo, se encontraba radiante como siempre.

Este día empezó muy feo, pero la verdad es que solo con ver a mi novia Sam, y escuchar tan buena actuación, me pareció que el sol salió.

* * *

NIHAO! ¿Cómo están? ¿Amanecieron bien? Bueno a partir de ahora me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias… me estoy quedando un poco seca y si eso sucede… terminare poniendo una parte de terror que no les va a gustar…

La verdad estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un crossover de iCarly y Vocaloid… básicamente sería algo así: Vocaloid está terminando su gira mundial en Seattle, después del concierto y del show de iCarly; Sam, Rin y Len hacen una travesura en el centro comercial, cuando involucran a todos los mandan en arresto domiciliario en una mansión, donde tendrán que convivir por 90 días. Mientras que los secretos de todos se van descubriendo poco a poco, Sam debe evitar que Freddie se enamore de la diva japonesa Miku Hatsune…

¿Qué les parece? Obviamente que no metería a todos los VOCALOID´s; solo serian Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Haku, Akita, Gumi y Gackupo… y las parejas serian: Seddie, Cibby, SpencerXHaku, RinXLen, LukaXGackupo, MeikoXKaito y un poco de Cam y MikuXLuka…

¿REVIEW? Recuerden que en sus manos esta la probabilidad que me deprima…

iCarly no es mio...pertenece a Dan Schneider

SAYONARA.


	5. Las chicas de intercambio

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

Capitulo 5: "La chicas de intercambio"

La visita al centro comercial fue, digámoslo así, difícil. Sabía que no debía de llevar a Sam sin haber comido antes, pero yo de idiota lo tenía que hacer. ¿Mi recompensa? El hecho de haber gastado más de cincuenta dólares en comida. Si le sumamos a esto lo que gaste a los lugares que entramos, además que les compre a ambas algo que quisieran mucho. A Missy un disco de alguna banda que escucho durante su viaje, creo que su nombre era "Attack All Around", mientras que a Sam le compre tres de las más nuevas películas de terror que habían salido. Me gaste en total unos, quinientos dólares. Mucho más de lo que me gaste en mi primera cita con Sam.

Esa tan extraña primera cita. Más que una cita parecía en realidad una salida de amigos. Fue a licuados locos y a pesar de los cinco licuados que tuve que comprar, fue muy divertida. A petición de Sam, decidimos no tratarnos diferente, su opinión es que fue precisamente el tratarnos tanto como pareja fue lo que ocasiono que termináramos la primera vez. No importa ahora ya que nuestra relación ha avanzado mucho.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, decidimos que era hora de regresar a casa. La propuesta de Sam fue dejar a Missy en el centro comercial e irnos. Yo simplemente le pedí que regresara sin mí pues iría a dejar a Missy a su casa. Sencillamente Sam se enojo, por lo que tuve que prometerle una bolsa de grasitos para que no se enojara conmigo.

Missy vive en la parte norte de Seattle, bastante lejos de la escuela por lo que me di cuenta. Caminamos por el estacionamiento hasta llegar al carro que suelo llevar a la escuela, mira que tener ya diecisiete años tiene sus ventajas, como que mi madre ya me deje traerme su coche a la escuela. Dejamos el montón de cosas que había comprado para Sam, pues ella no quiso que la acerque a la casa de Carly, por lo qué se fue en un colectivo. Las puse en la cajuela del carro con ayuda de Missy. Entramos al carro y siguiendo las instrucciones de Missy, llegamos a la colonia en la que vive.

Decidí prender la radio, mientras que la canción "Every Time We Touch" de Cascada sonaba. Missy comenzó a cantar, fue muy lindo escuchar a una chica cantar. Yo sonreí mirando hacia el frente y comencé a divagar.

Llevo seis meses saliendo con Sam, bastante a decir verdad. Es casi el mismo tiempo que llevo en el club de teatro. A decir verdad, el club de teatro me ha cambiado muchísimo. No había sido tan famoso desde el video de vampiros de iCarly, pero la verdad es que esto me gusta mucho más. El primer papel que interprete fue el de un tipo cualquiera, papel secundario. Pero desde entonces, la mayoría de mis papeles son protagónicos o antagonistas. Recuerdo uno en especifico, era sencillo, un simple villano cuyo único propósito era quedarse con la chica del cuento, muchos dicen que mi actuación lo convirtió en un personaje más completo o complejo. Pero, hay algo que me preocupa, una regla del club de teatro dice "Cuando se encuentre al actor perfecto para Romeo, deben de esperarse por lo menos un año para montar la obra, y Julieta debe ser interpretada por alguien que el actor no conozca". No ha pasado un año desde que entre al club de teatro y la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" ya se está montando.

-¿No te gusta que cante? – me interrumpió la voz de Missy. Súbitamente esta misma cayó.

-No es eso – le respondí inmediatamente – de hecho nunca me había cantado nadie.

-¿De verdad te gusta? – asentí con la cabeza y continuamos el resto del camino en silencio.

Llegamos a la entrada de un parque y Missy me pidió que la dejara ahí.

-¿Por qué? – me atreví a preguntarle cuando recibí la instrucción y después de estacionar el auto en el parque.

-Mi casa está cruzando el parque y a papá no le gusta que llegue acompañada – yo simplemente la observe ponerse un poco triste. Abrí la puerta de mi lado, observe el cielo y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llover. Abrí la cajuela para sacar una sombrilla después me dirigí a su puerta.

-No se enojara si sabe que se trata del compañero de club que la entretuvo con la obra – le sonreí y ella bajo del auto.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Missy todavía traía el disfraz de Julieta. Consiste de unas delicadas zapatillas blancas, un vestido largo de color rojo con una playera elegante de manga larga abajo; el vestido esta ajustado a su medida, haciéndole ver su pequeña cintura, gracias a una cinta de color negro.

Puse la sombrilla entre nosotros dos, pero cuando observe que al salir se había mojado un poco y el frio del parque, causado por la frescura de los arboles, le estaba pegando me decidí a darle mi chaqueta oscura para que se cubriera. Ella se aferro a mi brazo para que continuáramos caminando por el parque.

-Pero que linda pareja – se escucho a una señora decir – ya no se ven a jovencitos compartiendo de esa manera tan sana.

Los dos son sonrojamos, Missy paro de golpe y yo también lo hice.

-Nosotros no somos pareja – Missy estaba realmente sonrojada. Yo la cubrí de la lluvia mientras ella seguía hablando con la señora – somos buenos amigos y es la persona más especial que tengo.

-¿enserio? – Pregunto la mujer mientras yo solo era testigo – de cualquier manera harían buena pareja – la mujer ignoro el intento de seguir hablando de Missy y siguió su camino.

-vamos – le dije con la intención de liberar un poco de la tensión acumulada.

Dentro de un rato llegamos a la puerta de una casa blanca de dos pisos. Missy entro corriendo simplemente sonriendo para despedirse. Entonces regrese lo más rápido que pude al auto y al ver el asiento observe el disco que le había comprado. Se lo regresare mañana durante el ensayo.

Tome rumbo al edificio Bushwell, observe la hora.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – esa fue Carly, quien ha estado así de histérica desde su cita con Oliver, no tengo idea de que fue lo que le dijo pero al otro día Carly estaba muy enojada. Desde entonces desquita un poco de su histeria conmigo y Sam, algo paso en esa cita – llegas tarde para el programa.

-Pero – me extraño su afirmación – todavía falta media hora.

-Solo vamos al estudio – me jalo del brazo para comenzar a subir las escaleras del apartamento Shay – Sam ya está aquí.

Llegamos en unos segundos al estudio por las escaleras, donde Sam se encontraba recostada en el piso, tenía la cara en dirección al techo pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su respiración era acompasada. A su costado se encontraba su teléfono y su dedo en el botón de marcar. Saque mi teléfono y me di cuenta tenía tres llamadas perdidas de mi novia, de Sam, ¿de verdad me había tardado tanto?

-¿Sam? – Carly se acerco a Sam para despertarla. Tardamos un rato, a decir verdad, pero a los veinte minutos Sam tenía los ojos medio abiertos y me miraba enojada – Vamos a iniciar el show.

Unos minutos después ya me hallaba haciendo la cuenta regresiva para iniciar el programa. Como siempre las chicas presentaron el programa y los primeros segmentos, así como una parte en la que Sam tenía que imitar a un programa de televisión.

-A continuación – menciono Carly sin terminar de reírse.

-Les mostraremos un video enviado por un fan – termino Sam la presentación.

-Estas son las frases más raras de los profesores – dijeron las dos juntas y yo puse el video.

-Hola chicos de iCarly – se observo a un niño de unos once años de edad mientras tomaba la cámara con sus manos y con mucha dificultad trataba de enfocarse a si mismo ¿qué no conoce los tripiés? – durante toda la semana estuve observando a mis profesores y descubrí estas frases raras.

En la pantalla apareció una profesora de unos treinta años de edad. Vestida con un pantalón largo negro y una blusa color café de tirantes que sencillamente la hacía verse aun más fea de lo que es, a través de las gigantescas gafas de botella se veía una expresión terrorífica. Observo a los alumnos, la pantalla la observaba casi de costado por lo que puedo decir el chico que nos envió el video se sienta de ese lado.

-¡Ángel! – Grito la profesora a un joven del frente – decídete, te vas al baño a platicar solito o a la dirección por un reporte – el joven al que le acababa de hablar de puso tenso.

-No, enserio ya no hablo – le suplico en un tono de berrinche que me comenzó a causar gracia.

-decídete – le grito la profesora.

-voy al baño – le dijo con un tono cansado, el chico lo que causo mucha risa en Carly y Sam.

En un momento, la imagen se corto para mostrar a la misma profesora, probablemente minutos después de que se había cortado la escena anterior. Volvió a observar a los alumnos muy enojada.

-Iván, Andrés – les grito a dos chicos que se encontraban plácidamente platicando - ¿quieren ir a acompañar a Ángel al baño? – ambos jóvenes se pudieron rojos de la vergüenza y todos los compañeros a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse. En el estudio de iCarly, nosotros también nos estábamos riendo muchísimo.

En ese momento mi celular vibrar, ya no vi más del video. Me voltee y me di cuenta se trataba de un mensaje de Missy: _"Deje el disco en tu carro, ¿podrías dármelo mañana?"_. Ante esto me dio por sonreír y cerrar el teléfono. Al voltear la vista, el video ya casi iba a terminar. Entonces me limite a verlo y esperar a que Carly y Sam terminaran el episodio de iCarly de esta semana.

Al siguiente día nuestra primera clase fue historia universal y un profesor llego a vernos, no perteneciente a nuestro grupo de profesores. Se paró en frente. La clase de historia universal es una de las pocas que comparto con Carly, Sam, Gibby y Missy. El profesor nos observo severo para después golpear el escritorio con la intención de llamarnos la atención.

-tengo un aviso que darles – todos lo observamos mientras que entraron por la puerta dos jóvenes. Una de ellas tiene el cabello castaño claro ondulado, su piel clara y sus ojos (por lo que pude observar) son de color azul, vestía un pantalón negro con una playera azul; la otra tiene el cabello completamente negro como azabache y lacio, trayendo puesta una falda bastante corta de color crema, una playera de color blanca con un escote que dejaba muy poco a mi imaginación (y la de todo el grupo) y un suéter gris largo, básicamente venia uniformada. Por sus facciones, diría que la segunda (de uniforme) es oriental, tal vez china o japonesa – ellas son sus nuevas compañeras. Están en un programa de intercambio y se presentaran a ustedes.

-Me llamo Cynthia Micaela Grenne Bell – menciono la primera chica de cabello castaño ondulado con un muy marcado acento inglés – soy de Inglaterra. Vengo a estudiar y aprender de ustedes los comportamientos más comunes en adolescentes de un país de primer mundo, serán mi objeto de estudio si lo quieren ver así. No se acerquen a mí a menos que quieran ir al hospital –todos tragamos duro, aunque pensándolo bien ya había oído a alguien decir eso antes. Voltee la mirada para ver a mi novia dormir apaciblemente.

-Mi nombre es Matsumoto Mori Kumiko Atsuko – la otra chica se veía muy nerviosa, veía sus manos muy extrañada. Alzo la vista para ver su perfecta cara y sus bonitas facciones. La verdad es muy bonita, parece una muñeca de porcelana. Por lo que pude observar sus ojos son verdes pero escondidos detrás de unas grandes gafas, a decir verdad parece de esas chicas que devoran libros, volvió a bajar la vista cuando se dio cuenta la observaba – soy japonesa. Eh venido a conocer una cultura diferente. Por favor cuiden de mí – alzo la vista completamente sonrojada, provocando unas inmensas ganas por protegerla.

Después de su presentación, ambas chicas se fueron a sentar a las esquinas del salón. Terminando la clase, Carly fue una de las primeras en pararse para platicar con ellas. Cynthia se había acercado a Kumiko a platicar cuando Carly las interrumpió. Comenzaron a platicar amenamente, hasta que vi a Missy levantarse de su asiento para caminar hasta donde ellas estaban. En ese momento yo también me acerque.

-Kumi-chan - escuche a Missy decir. Kumiko se levanto del asiento y se acerco para abrazar a Missy.

-Te extrañe tanto Missy – contesto Kumiko cuando se separaron.

-¿Se conocen? – me atreví a preguntar algo que seguramente Carly estaba a punto de hacer.

-Kumiko y yo nos conocimos en el crucero y nos hicimos grandes amigas – las vi abrazar y comenzar a platicar cosas que ni a ustedes, ni a mí nos interesan.

Sentí un jalón en mi brazo en ese momento y me di cuenta que era Sam. Ya es la hora del almuerzo por lo que lo único que quiere es que le pague los grasitos que le debo. Sam miro de manera muy dura a Kumiko y esta se escondió atrás de Missy.

-¿eres una bravucona? – pregunto Kumiko desde la espalda de quien interpretara a Julieta.

-Si – contesto Sam con una clara mueca de enojo en la cara. Me volvió a jalar pero con más fuerza haciendo que casi me caiga.

Mientras salíamos del salón, observe a Carly despedirse de Kumiko y Cynthia, quien ahora que lo pienso se había mantenido como observadora en toda la pequeña conversación. Missy y Kumiko se pudieron a platicar. En ese momento le pedí a Sam que me dejara regresar por mis cosas. Abrí mi mochila y al pasar por su lado deposite el disco en la banca en la que las tres chicas se encontraban, sonreí y me fui con mi novia a pagarle la bolsa de grasitos que le prometí.

* * *

NIHAO…

¿Cómo están? ¿Amanecieron bien?

Seguramente como vieron, acaban de aparecer dos personas cruciales en la historia, y me gustaría que le pusieran mucha atención a sus comportamientos. Sin nada más que decir… ¡cuídense!

iCarly no es mío… pertenece a Nickelodeon

Sayonara


	6. ¡Dios mío, mi alma presiente desgracias!

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

**Capitulo 6: "¡Dios mío, mi alma presiente desgracias!"**

Nunca me pareció que Freddie actuara raro, siempre era lo mismo. Pasábamos un tiempo juntos, luego él se iba a ensayar la obra y nos veíamos en el departamento de Carly, en realidad nos tratábamos como amigos más que como novios, pero estaba segura que eso era lo mejor. Me pareció que fue ayer que llegaron esas chicas de intercambio, aunque Carly asegure eso sucedió hace cerca de dos semanas. Ahora nos encontrábamos en clase de economía, nunca he sido buena en esta asignatura, de hecho nunca he sido buena en ninguna asignatura.

-Bueno jóvenes – llamo nuestra profesora, una mujer de ojos azules y cabello marrón que me cae muy mal, a pesar de ser alguien que siempre me pasa con seis - ¿alguien sabe que es el G-7?

Todos callamos, a decir verdad odio la economía, demasiados números en mi opinión. Pero es obligatorio llevar la materia. Al final se escucho que alguien se paro en su silla, lo que es indispensable para participar en esta clase, otra de las razones por la que no lo hago.

-El G-7 o Grupo de los Siete se trata de un grupo de siete países industrializados del mundo cuyo peso político, económico y militar es muy relevante a escala global.– repitió ni más ni menos que Kumiko de manera casi automática, como si se tratara de un robot.

-En orden de importancia de acuerdo a su Producto Interno Bruto son Estados Unidos, Japón, Alemania, Inglaterra es decir Reino Unido, Francia, Italia y Canadá. – secundo a su lado Cynthia Micaela, quien por cierto nos exige que la llamemos por los dos nombres.

-Que bien que existan alumnas que estudien – felicito después de que ambas jóvenes se sentaran. Observe a Kumiko y Cynthia Micaela, la primera se sonrojo para después esconderse detrás de su libreta de Economía, la segunda tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana mientras sonreía satisfecha. Estoy muy segura que se dio cuenta que la observaba porque en ese instante volteo a verme – para poder entender el G-7 prepararemos una serie de exposiciones. De la manera que quieran y por equipos van a exponer la historia de cada uno de los países del G-7.

Todos bufamos, claro por excepción de las dos chicas de intercambio con las que por cierto comparto todas las clases. El timbre sonó y no dude ni un momento en salir de la clase.

-Sam – llamo mi mejor amiga – ¿has visto a Freddie?

-no – era cierto desde que llegamos a la escuela no lo he visto - ¿para qué lo buscas?

-Una chica de mi clase de química lo está buscando, dijo algo sobre encontrar a la fuente de las anomalías de energía que rodean a las estudiantes de toda la preparatoria y que necesita a Freddie como un fiel sirviente – de verdad que Carly parecía asustada.

-esa chica parece loca – abrí mi casillero para encontrarme con un delicioso corte de carne junto con una nota, lo había dejado Freddie y me pedía que lo esperara para cuando saliera del A/V Club – ¿Qué hora es?

-las dos con trece –me miro extrañada pero contestándome tan amablemente como siempre – normalmente a esta hora empiezan las actividades de los clubes.

-Freddie va al Club de teatro los martes, miércoles y viernes, va al A/V Club los lunes y los jueves – Carly me miro de nuevo creo que no creía que podía estar al tanto de lo que mi novio hace, aunque no me involucre en todo eso.

-entonces debe estar en el auditorio – ese lugar donde hay un gran escenario donde Freddie suele presentarse casi siempre.

-eso o está discutiendo con el profesor de Calculo Diferencial – Carly sonrió esta vez complacida. Le agrada que de vez en cuando me comporte como una verdadera novia, si supiera las veces que me he puesto celosa seguro me presume con toda la gente que vea en la calle – si quieres te ayudo a encontrarlo

-entonces, yo voy al auditorio y tu al salón del profesor Campbell – me tense ante lo que dijo.

-no sé dónde queda el salón del profesor Campbell – bien, vas Carly, decepciónate de mí.

-¿Cómo? – Me pregunto – tú también tomas cálculo diferencial.

-eso es cierto pero a mí me da Runa – esa maldita zorra – tanto química como Calculo Diferencial, recuerda que yo no tome química el año pasado así que voy atrasada un año en química.

-pero – mi amiga parecía pensar algo interesante o escalofriante – Freddie te pidió que no te acercaras a los ensayos.

-no pasa nada, solo estaba enojado – se excuse. No espere a que mi amiga dijera algo más para dirigirme al auditorio. Aunque ahora deseo no haberlo hecho.

Entre sigilosamente para no despertar al director que de vez en cambio suele dormir en las butacas del auditorio. En el escenario se encontraba Missy vestida como aquella vez en la que Freddie la llevo al centro comercial, recostada sobre una cama que ya había visto varias veces entre los materiales. Freddie estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama sin su camisa. Missy se levanto y cubierta con la sabana se acerco a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Te vas ya? Aún no es de día. Ha sido el ruiseñor y no la alondra el que ha traspasado tu oído medroso. Canta por la noche en aquel granado. Créeme, amor mío; ha sido el ruiseñor –menciono con fingida dulzura

-Ha sido la alondra, que anuncia la mañana, y no el ruiseñor. Mira, amor, esas rayas hostiles que apartan las nubes allá, hacia el oriente. –el también la abrazo aun sin voltear la mirada – Se apagaron las luces de la noche y el alegre día despunta en las cimas brumosas. He de irme y vivir, o quedarme y morir.

-Esa luz no es luz del día, lo sé bien; es algún meteoro que el sol ha creado para ser esta noche tu antorcha y alumbrarte el camino de Mantua. Quédate un poco, aún no tienes que irte – esa chica me va a causar nauseas.

-Que me apresen, que me den muerte; lo consentiré si así lo deseas. Diré que aquella luz gris no es el alba, sino el pálido reflejo del rostro de Cintia, y que no es el canto de la alondra lo que llega hasta la bóveda del cielo. – Con cada palabra Missy mostraba una cara de espanto que me será difícil de olvidar – En lugar de irme, quedarme quisiera. ¡Que venga la muerte! Lo quiere Julieta. ¿Hablamos, mi alma? Aún no amanece.

-¡Si está amaneciendo! ¡Huye, corre, vete! Es la alondra la que tanto desentona con su canto tan chillón y disonante. Dicen que la alondra liga notas con dulzura: a nosotros, en cambio, nos divide; y que la alondra cambió los ojos con el sapo – Missy le abrazo con dulzura, una dulzura que no había visto nunca todo era tan real, me recargue en un asiento para no interrumpir y que Freddie no se enojara conmigo – ojalá que también se cambiasen las voces, puesto que es su voz lo que nos separa y de aquí te expulsa con esa alborada. Vamos, márchate, que la luz ya se acerca.

- Luz en nuestra luz y sombra en nuestras penas – Freddie se acerco a ella y abrazándola por encima de la sabana le dio un beso, me encele pero resistí los impulsos.

-¡Julieta! – entro una chica gritándole con fuerza.

-¿Ama? – dijo Missy

- Tu madre viene a tu cuarto. Ya es de día. Ten cuidado. Ponte en guardia. – y entonces me di cuenta, un nerviosismo en Freddie que solo se da de una forma.

- Pues que el día entre, y mi vida salga – te empecé a poner nerviosa.

- Bien, adiós. Un beso, y voy a salir – Freddie se dirigió a la cortina para salir del escenario.

-¿Ya te has ido, amado, esposo, amante? De ti he de saber cada hora del día, pues hay tantos días en cada minuto... Ah, haciendo estas cuentas seré muy mayor cuando vea a Romeo –para este punto no me había dado cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas.

-¡Adiós! No perderé oportunidad de enviarte mi cariño –no podía ser cierto, ese nerviosismo que muestra sin darse cuenta, es propio de cuando te gusta alguien, no es posible, no, no puede gustarle Missy.

-¿Crees que volveremos a vernos? – no podía seguir más ahí, me volvería loca, debía de salir y resguardarme en algún lado a pensar.

- Sin duda, y recordaremos todas nuestras penas en gratos coloquios de años venideros – fui cobarde, decidí correr y esconderme en algún lugar lejano. Si dos pasos para atrás pero mis manos flaquearon dejando caer mi mochila, la recogí rápidamente pero cuando voltee la mirada, él ya me miraba extrañado - ¡¿Sam?! – comencé a correr para salir de ahí, pero antes de salir del auditorio escuche una última vez la vos de Missy decir:

-¡Dios mío, mi alma presiente desgracias! –

Detrás de mi venia corriendo mi novia, pidiendo que parara, que lo escuchara que todo tenia explicación. Pero esa atracción no tiene explicación. No debía de ser cobarde así que me detuve, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Me gire y lo vi venir, debía de hacer esto más rápido antes de que me viera llorar más.

-Freddie, lo mejor es que lo nuestro termine aquí – lo dije y salí corriendo por la puerta con dirección a la casa de mi mejor amiga a esperar a que saliera de su club de cocina.

Al llegar olvide todo y me dedique a ayudar a Spencer a hacer una escultura con bolitas de papel recicladas que cuando las metías en el pegamento te recordaban a la primaria y las cerbatanas. Cerca de las siete de la tarde llego Carly al departamento y me abrazo inmediatamente, no espero y le dijo a Spencer que debíamos de hablar.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto en cuanto entramos a su habitación. Me recosté en su cama y después tapándome la cara con uno de sus cojines comencé a hablar.

-fui a verlo y cuando llegue vi toda la actuación. Carly, lo sé, lo siente no es simple actuación de verdad siente atracción hacia la zorra de Missy – comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-¿estás segura? ¿Lo dejaste hablar siquiera? – No respondí, la verdad es que estaba muy alterada – mañana ve a licuados locos antes de la escuela. Sé que es muy temprano pero tienes que hacerlo.

-está bien – le respondí para tratar de dar finalización a la conversación.

-dime algo – mi amiga se estaba asegurando de que no se me ocurriera tratar de huir acercándose a mi - ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Freddie?

-enserio Carly, ya se lo conté una vez a Freddie –

-la primera vez, pero la segunda no nos has dicho – tenía razón, así que decidí decirle.

-Fue durante una obra de teatro, su primer antagónico – comencé a recitar.

* * *

Nihao…

¿Cómo están? ¿Amanecieron bien?

Feliz día de Reyes, en mi país es seis de enero, día de los reyes magos.

En fin llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar así que aquí esta, es corto pero muy importante…

Arigatou, Sayonara.


	7. Ambiciones que se acompañan de promesas

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "Ambiciones que se acompañan de promesas"**

Missy nunca había sido ambiciosa, o al menos nunca lo había querido. Odiaba esa parte de ella, con toda su alma, esa parte que era capaz de cualquier cosa por lo que quiere, era capaz de hacer daño, de herir, de matar incluso. Por eso lo odiaba, su lado ambicioso, el que salía cuando su voz cambiaba, se volvía arrogante y malvada. La primera vez que apareció esa fase fue a los trece años, poco después de la separación de sus padres.

Missy se paro en la puerta de su casa, cargando una maleta dispuesta a ir con su madre, la extrañaba y mucho, apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde su separación, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, tomar un camión a chicago y ver a su madre, quedarse a su lado. Pero se interpuso en su camino ella, su "nana", la persona que se supone debería de cuidarla ahora que está sola, quien sería una verdadera madre para ella a pesar de no estar casada con su padre, a pesar de cuantas madrastras podría tener, esa nana.

Su nana le grito que no lo hiciera pues no había nada para ella en chicago, le dijo la verdad, la más fría pero pura verdad. Su madre no la quería, no había luchado por la custodia de Missy pues la consideraba un estorbo para sus próximos planes. Pero Missy no le creyó aquella vez e hizo algo horrible, la golpeo pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, por eso corrió a abrazarla, estrechar a su nana entre sus brazos y llorar por la triste verdad. Le prometió ya nunca ser así, ya nunca tratar de hacer daño.

La segunda vez que ese lado apareció fue cuando se mudo a Seattle, y se lo oculto a su nana, era la niña buena en casa, la dulce con Carly y la ambiciosa que trataba de deshacerse de Sam, pero la frenaron y fue entonces cuando la conoció, la verdadera amistad, una bella joven japonesa que le entrego su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio, con la que lloro cuando se puso traicionada, la que la hizo darse cuenta de cuan especial es. La que le repetía a diario una frase que se volvería en su sostén "_Eres ordinaria, tan ordinaria como una flor en un invierno nevoso_". En ella confiaba, solo en ella, pues ella le mostro como debería de ser la verdadera amistad, ella le mostro como darse cuenta cuando las cosas iban mal, como ahora.

Esa última frase que menciono en ese momento, "_¡dios mío! Mi alma presiente desgracias" _no se trataba solo de un dialogo de la obra, era algo real, cierto. Le pidió al director le diera unos momentos para traer de regreso a Freddie, salió corriendo en busca del chico, lo vio correr detrás de Sam y acelero el paso, no iba a permitir que su conquista se fuera.

- Freddie, lo mejor es que lo nuestro termine aquí – escucho decir a la chica que tanto odiaba, la que desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba su no existencia.

El se quedo ahí, estupefacto. Missy sintió la gigantesca necesidad de abrazarlo decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que la otra chica no era importante y que ella lo podía hacer mejor. Pero se le adelantaron, justamente quien menos pensó pasaba por ahí, cargando una caja llena de las herramientas para su club.

Kumiko siempre fue ese tipo de persona que le gusta ver a los demás felices. Nunca pudo evitar pararse en la calle cuando veía a alguien triste. Mucho menos decepcionar a sus padres. Tal vez por eso no tardo mucho en aceptar la idea del intercambio aunque se tratara de estar ocho años lejos de casa, tal vez por eso aceptaba salir con todo aquel que se le declaraba, tal vez por eso no pudo evitar volverse amiga de Missy. Ella le inspiraba ese sentimiento de protección, de tener que protegerla, ella era frágil, no de cuerpo obviamente, Missy era frágil de alma y por eso era su deber protegerla.

Pero su lado amable salió a la luz en ese momento, justo cuando vio a Freddie tan triste. Se acerco a su espalda, puso una mano en su hombro para que él la volteara a ver algo extrañado.

-¿sabes? El que te amen por compasión es peor a ser rechazado – le mostro su sonrisa radiante con la esperanza de que él tratara de entender el mensaje – si en verdad la amas no rechaces ninguna de sus fases, son parte de ella y las tienes que aceptar y amar… demuéstraselo.

Kumiko siguió su marcha hacia el segundo piso, sin embargo al voltear un momento y ver entre las sombras a su amiga, le sonrió y giño el ojo, definitivamente tendría que decirle algo más tarde.

-Freddie – fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Missy hacer, llamarlo con el corazón roto para decirle algo realmente importante – ve con ella, yo le diré al director que tuviste algo importante que hacer.

-muchas gracias Missy – claro que él tenía un plan pero necesitaba ayuda, rápido. Salió corriendo rápidamente mientras que Missy esperaba a que las lágrimas dejaran de rodar por sus mejillas. Cuando eso sucedió tomo el teléfono celular y llamo a su casa.

-Hola – contesto Deilen, su nana.

-nana – llamo tratando de evitar un gemido de dolor, dolor sentimental – no te preocupes por hacer de comer, ya no voy a invitar a ese chico a la casa.

-¿aah? – su tono de desconcierto se convierto en un tono dulce de compasión – bueno en ese caso ¿Por qué no traes a tus amigas a la casa? – Missy no contesto, tenía muchas cosas en mente pero claro que tendría en cuenta la propuesta de Deilen, de su nana.

La tarde paso cansina, sin Freddie habían infinidad de escenas que eran imposibles de practicar. Tras horas de no hacer nada se dirigió a la salida, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Carly y Gibby se despedían en la puerta, Missy no pudo evitar querer poder tener una amistad con un chico en la que no terminara enamorada de él. Trato de salir rápidamente del recinto estudiantil pero al pasar a su lado no pudo evitar escuchar una frase salir de la boca de Gibby.

-recuerda convencer a Sam de ir mañana a _Licuados Locos_ antes de la escuela – Missy acelero el paso, pronto volverían a ser novios Freddie y Sam

Ya afuera de la escuela tan solo pudo caminar, caminar y caminar hasta que se dio cuenta de esa manera nunca llegaría a casa, queda muy lejos de la escuela. Después de contar su dinero se permitió el lujo de tomar un camión a casa. La tarde era relajante a pesar del amontonamiento de gente que regresaba o al trabajo o a casa. Tal vez era momento de tomar en cuenta lo dicho por su nana. Tomo el celular para marcar.

-moshi moshi?* – contesto una voz femenina.

-Kumi-chan – dio un gritito lleno de felicidad al haber encontrado el número correcto - ¿quieres venir a mi casa a comer?

-precisamente por eso estaba a punto de llamarte – contesto con un claro tono de felicidad – la familia Clarión va a salir a cenar y yo no quiero incomodarlos. ¿Te importa que lleve a Cynthia Micaela?

-claro que no – contesto feliz, al parecer la tristeza de la escena de más temprano se había ido – te espero – y colgó

No tardo mucho en llegar a casa. Espero no más de unos quince minutos para que sus amigas arribaran, Kumiko venia realmente feliz y su compañera parecía algo extrañada al entrar en una casa desconocida. Deilen fue a abrirla puerta, Kumiko le reconoció inmediatamente por las fotos y le sonrió.

-mi nombre es Kumiko y ella es Cynthia Micaela – presento con la intención de crear un acercamiento con la denominada Deilen – somos amigas de Missy.

-adelante – dejo entrar con una inigualable amabilidad – la comida estará lista en una hora.

-muchas gracias, señora Robinson– esa fue Cynthia Micaela, quien trataba ser un poco sociable.

-no jovencita, mi nombre es Deilen Collins – rio de buena gana – soy...

-es mi nana – termino la oración la pelirroja Robinson – aunque seguramente dirán que ya estoy grande para tener una. Llámenla mi _dama de compañía_.

-Kumiko – llamo Deilen después de una larga sesión de risas provocada por lo anteriormente dicho por Missy – tengo entendido que eres japonesa, lamento no tener nada de tu país para comer. Hice sopa caldosa, espagueti rojo con mantequilla y pollo frito bañado en salsa mexicana.

-no se preocupe – se inclino Kumiko – ya me he acostumbrado a la comida de por acá, claro que no a ese tipo.

Las tres chicas fueron al cuarto de Missy, era momento de una larga plática. Al entrar Missy se recostó en la cama, mientras que Cynthia Micaela se recargo en la pared. Por unos momentos ninguna hablo.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto al fin Kumiko – siempre que me invitabas a tu cuarto era para que te hiciera sentir un poco mejor.

-la ama, de verdad que ama a Sam, no tengo oportunidad – lloro en sus brazos.

-no llores mi _flor de invierno_ – le consoló. La dejo llorar hasta que sus fuerzas fueron menos. En la esquina de la habitación, Cynthia Micaela se encargaba en el escritorio maquillando en su mente lo que probablemente vendría – te prometo que yo hare que él te ame.

-¿enserio? – pregunto Missy esperanzada.

-claro que si – a veces, Kumiko no podía reprimir su impulso por proteger a su mejor amiga, lo bueno que esta vez, Missy no tendría que sacar su lado ambicioso, alguien lo haría por ella. – antes cuenta ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Freddie?

-me empezó a gustar desde la primera vez que lo vi actuar, pero me enamore cuando hizo su primer antagónico – recito de manera risueña.

Cynthia Micaela suspiro, su trabajo como simple observadora había terminado antes de empezar, si iba a salvar vidas, tendría que intervenir.

* * *

**Nihao…**

Antes que nada:

*Se escribe con signo unilateral ya que es japonés y así se escribe en ese idioma.

Muchas gracias por leer y por los tres reviews del capítulo anterior. La verdad es que yo no considero a todos los villanos malos y por eso quiero que los conozcan… ya conocen un poco más a Missy y un poquito a Kumiko… ¿Qué papel jugara Cynthia Micaela?

Este tipos de capítulos vienen después de haber visto algún anime en el que el héroe sea el malo… agradézcanle a Code Geass esta vez. Les voy a dar un pequeño avance de los próximos capítulos:

El antagónico que a todo mundo le fascino será revelado. ¿Sam se verá tentada a olvidar su relación con Freddie? Nuevos personajes aparecen. ¿Carly quera hacerle de Cupido? Los planes de Kumiko se pondrán en marcha. Freddie deberá de aceptar lo que le vendrá a suceder. Y nuevos versos de la maldición serán revelados…

**Arigatou Sayonara **


	8. El Ángel Guardián de los corazones rotos

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

Capitulo 8: "El Ángel Guardián de los corazones rotos"

El ambiente de los teatros es cambiante, diferente dependiendo de cada persona que se encuentre ahí. Puede ser armoniosa, ruidosa o incluso molesta. Pero era este ambiente, cambiante, sereno y lleno de gloria lo que atraía de sobremanera al director. El profesor de artes, cuyo nombre nunca decía, se fascinaba por esa razón. Sin embargo en estos momentos se encontraba vacío, inundado en un silencio sepulcral, muerto, así se encontraba el teatro cuyo bello escenario se hallaba desierto. El director se postro en el centro del escenario imaginando la multitud de gente que entraría en el momento en que se estrenara _Romeo & Julieta. _Desde que metió la solicitud no había dejado de idolatrar al director Franklin, lo empezaba a considerar su ídolo, era magnifica la manera en cómo había permitido que se presentara la famosa obra durante un mínimo de un mes, durante el mes de febrero y de hecho para eso todavía faltaban dos meses y medio. Y aun así se encontraba nervioso, como si ya fuera el momento en que los actores salieran al escenario. Le enojaba de maneras inimaginables que su actor principal se hubiera fugado, pero ya vería al siguiente día, no por ser uno de los mejores lo iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera. De una rara manera lo comprendía, que tu novia, la mujer que amas vea una escena como esa probablemente no sería lindo, aunque ella debería de haber estado preparada para eso.

Pero eso no justificaba su ausencia, Freddie Benson debía de ser profesional. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio actuar, era realmente muy bueno, tan bueno que se adueñaba completamente de la personalidad del personaje y la desarrollaba a toda su potencia, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

Pero ese no era el punto. Aun faltando dos meses y medio para el estreno de la famosa obra de _Romeo & Julieta_ no podían perder tiempo, en especial tomando en cuenta que sus ensayos se verían interrumpidos por las vacaciones de invierno, empezaban justo tres días antes de navidad y terminaban una semana después de año nuevo. En esas malditas vacaciones se les iría el medio mes de ensayos. Pero, hablando de Navidad y Año Nuevo, al director le entristecía el hecho de no poder pasar esas vacaciones con su familia, aun recuerda la mirada de su madre cuando le dijo estudiaría para ser profesor, su palabras era lo que le había dolido más que nada: "¿Piensas desperdiciar tu vida soportando a un montón de niños tontos? Con tu inteligencia podrías ser un maravilloso abogado, medico, pero ¿un profesor?". Desde ese momento no los había vuelto a ver, probablemente esa era la razón por la que le pedía a todos sus alumnos lo llamaran simplemente_ TIO, _de esa manera se podría sentir como en un hogar. Esta vez, volvería a pasar las festividades en casa solo. Su madre había estado equivocada, enseña en una magnifica escuela con magníficos alumnos, no desperdiciaba su vida. Bueno tal vez el sueldo no sea como el de un abogado o un medico, ni siquiera se le acerca, pero al menos mantiene su cama caliente y su estomago lleno, ya después vería como comprarse una magnifica casa en LA o cerca de las playas de Miami, por el momento su vida estaba perfecta. Entre tantas cavilaciones sintió que alguien entraba escuchando una masculina voz.

-Hola, tío – los decibeles de sus voz eran inconfundibles. Era él, la primera persona que lo saludo la primera vez que llego al colegio hacia cerca de seis años.

-Hace tanto que no te veía Nataniel – saludo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a abrazar al chico.

-escuche que tu actor estrella se había escapado – y la sonrisa del "tío" se borro - ¿de verdad es tan bueno?

-dime algo – explico guiándolo hasta el escenario, como cada vez que se veían, Nataniel se sento con agilidad sobre la orilla del escenario y el comenzó a hablar mientras recargaba sus codos a un lado del chico y observaba algún punto de la nada – ¿recuerdas el primer papel importante que interpreto ese chico?

-¡cómo olvidarlo! – afirmo el chico mientras sentía su celular vibrar. Conocía perfectamente quien llamaba pero prefería que viniera a buscarlo – tuve que acompañar a Marina todo el tiempo en el que se la pasaba repitiéndote la historia para que te dedicaras a hacer le guion.

-Y también cuando debíamos de elegir la canción que bailarían – rio de buena "tío".

-una canción que pudieran bailar, sin contenido vulgar y que durara un máximo de cuatro minutos – repitió felizmente el chico mientras recordaba aquella escena. Marina persiguiendo al director para que escuchara la canción que había elegido con tanto esmero, aunque claro que iba perfecta con el nombre de la obra.

-al final fue la que Marina quería ¿cierto? – Se pregunto el director - ¿Cómo se llamaba? Age … Anges – trato de recordar.

-Ángel Guardián Angelus cantada por Salomé Anjarí – repitió casi de manera automática. Como olvidar ese nombre que le repitió su mejor amiga durante semanas junto con las instrucciones de descargarla ¡Dios! La próxima vez que ella descargue las cosas que quiere – era una maravillosa historia – callo por unos segundos – ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- "El Ángel Guardián de los corazones rotos" – contesto el director recordando la bellísima historia que habían montado hace cerca de cuatro meses. No era una historia muy larga pero había que montarla bien para que se entendiera – lo mejor es como la cuenta Marina – afirmo con una clara sonrisa.

-cierto – secundo Nataniel.

-¿quieren escucharla de nuevo? – se escucho una delicada y fina voz femenina. Ambos hombres voltearon a ver la inconfundible dulce silueta de Marina Coerte marcada por la bella falda roja de pliegues y la pegada playera que resaltaba de sobremanera sus bellos atributos. Tanto el director como Nataniel simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Marina suspiro camino a su lado y comenzó a recitar.

* * *

De alguna triste pero real manera, existió en un momento una persona de la que todo mundo hablaba. Su piel tan clara como la nieve, y sus bellas facciones le ganaron muchas admiradoras. Ese hombre tan hermoso se llamaba Lihuel y aunque nadie conociera su apellido no se atrevían a preguntárselo. La vida de Lihuel no era mala, de hecho era magnifica. Iba de fiesta en fiesta, conquistaba a cuanta mujer pasara por su vida. Pero su fama, a pesar de ser apoyada por su extrema belleza, se concentraba en otra cosa. La gente decía que cuando ese hombre posaba sus ojos en una mujer con el corazón roto, este se curaba con el tiempo hasta que estuviera listo para amar de nuevo, Lihuel no las ataba a su lado y las dejaba salir a amar a la persona que debían de amar, la dejaba que buscara a su alma gemela. Por ello, la gente lo llamaba "El Ángel Guardián de los corazones rotos". Lo que nadie sabía es que las dejaba ir pues ninguna lograba llegar a su corazón, pero pronto habrá alguien que lo logre hacer.

En una discoteca de la ciudad, Lorena Marishca se encontraba disfrutando de una maravillosa noche, era la primera vez en semanas que se sentía feliz por algo. Había desperdiciado cerca de tres semanas, hundida en un llanto imperdonable, ella misma no se perdonaba por haber llorado tanto tiempo. Pero a pesar de haber salido de su letargo le dolía el corazón, el pobre aun se hallaba roto como la primera vez. Recordaba a la perfección cada palabra que había escuchado salir de la boca de aquel a quien había amado. No parecía importarle nada, aquel hombre no solo había roto su corazón también su alma y aun se encontraba rota. Aun así Lorena trataba de mostrar una sonrisa, le sonreía con el poco animo que tenia a sus amigas logrando que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta de su depresión.

En ese instante, Miki Lombarde la observo con más atención. Miki conocía perfectamente bien a su amiga y de esa manera pudo darse cuenta de que solo había mucha tristeza y depresión en los ojos de Lorena.

-no te martirices – sugirió dando una sonrisa. Miki pensó inmediatamente que su amiga se sentiría mucho mejor si estuviera sola. Mientras que Lorena asentía simplemente pidiendo otra botella de refresco, Miki se alejo con rumbo a la pista de baile.

Lorena no se sentía de buen humor para bailar, además esa música no le gustaba. Como por arte de magia cambio a un ritmo más acorde con los gustos de Lorena y una mano se poso en su hombro llamándola.

-¿bailas? – pregunto una voz mágica, era viril pero al mismo tiempo era realmente muy dulce y angelical. Hipnotizada por esos bellos ojos Lorena asintió tomando su mano para arribar a la pista de baile.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar esa bella canción. Su encuentro fue algo muy lindo, parecían hechos para bailar juntos, para estar juntos. Cuando la canción termino, Lorena estaba bastante cansada y su acompañante lo noto por ello la guio hasta una mesa. Aquel joven estuvo a un segundo de marcharse pero Lorena tenía otros planes en mente por ello tomo la manga de su camisa blanca y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¿Me dices tu nombre? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar la chica.

-soy Lihuel – contesto simplemente y su voz inundo en un gigantesco placer los oídos de Lorena.

Entonces Lorena recordó todas aquellas historias. Las chicas que hablaban del _Ángel Guardián de los corazones rotos_, todas decían cosas hermosas de él y ahora lo tenía enfrente. Cabe mencionar que ninguna de sus descripciones había fallado, el hombre parecía realmente un ángel. Se le quedo viendo durante unos instantes hasta que se le ocurrió presentarse.

-yo soy Lorena, Lorena Marishca – la chica se hallaba realmente muy feliz.

-dime Lorena ¿quisieras salir a pasear conmigo algún día? – Lorena simplemente asintió, estar a su lado era lo mejor.

Pronto ambos jóvenes se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Salían a todas partes y eran muy felices. Poco a poco la presencia de Lihuel logro que el corazón de Lorena sanara. Pero esta última no quiso irse de su lado por ello fingía que su corazón seguía hecho trocitos. Y Lihuel le creyó cada una de sus palabras. La acurruco contra su pecho y le daba las mejores palabras de aliento, Lihuel no sabía que su corazón estaba siendo cautivado. Y ese fue el primer error que cometieron.

Sin saber cómo, los corazones de ambas personas fueron cautivados y encerrados en un mundo mágico, ninguno dijo nada pues iba en contra de sus propias reglas.

-"_no te enamoraras de las personas que salves" _– recordó Lihuel con tristeza cada día desde que se dio cuenta su corazón había sido enamorado.

-_"el solo te ayuda, nunca se quedara a tu lado" _– pensó Lorena mientras se dirigía a casa de su amigo, llevaba una canasta de comida y su mente volando por los cielos. De repente sintió un tirón y algo frio en su espalda, la estaban tratando de asaltar.

-dame todo lo que hay en esa canasta – escucho una voz rasposa, horrible.

-Lihuel – susurro llamando a su amado con un tono triste, confundido y suplicante.

-¡Suéltela! – escucho un mandato, se sintió feliz, salvada. Sin embargo a pesar de aflojar su agarre el ladrón no la soltó. Lorena comenzó a rezar – le he dicho que la suelte.

En un segundo el ladrón se hallaba tirado en el piso con la cara marcada por un golpe. El hombre que la había salvado la jalo llevándosela de donde estaban. Ya estando a salvo se presento.

-mi nombre es Ricardo, Ricardo Nagte – Lorena se sentía realmente agradecida por que le salvaran – ¿se encuentra bien señorita? – Lorena asintió, aun llena de la adrenalina de haber estado a punto de ser asaltada – me despido.

-¡Espere! – Llamo en un arranque de valor la chica – como agradecimiento ¿aceptaría acompañarme a almorzar? – el joven Ricardo acepto y juntos de dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante. Lorena olvido por completo a Lihuel.

Cuando Lihuel se dio cuenta Lorena no había llegado, en un principio le preocupo. Pero entonces recordó que el corazón de la chica ya estaba mucho más curado. Era momento de dejarla ir. Pero su corazón no lo dejaba.

Lihuel se observo en el espejo, era hermoso, entonces ¿Por qué ninguna chica se quedaba a su lado? Ciertamente él las dejaba ir, pero eso no impedía que él quisiera amar. Y cuando por fin la encontraba ella no se quedaba a su lado. Imperdonable. En un arranque de furia destruyo el espejo. Esta vez, tendría que detenerla a su lado, no importaba el costo.

-quédate a mi lado Lorena – suplico mientras su brazo comenzaba a sangrar por haber roto el vidrio y sus ojos lloraban.

Y ese fue el segundo error que cometieron.

Los meses pasaron y el amor de Lorena por Lihuel se fue apagando y reemplazando por un inmenso cariño por Ricardo. Aun así, Lorena lo recordaba cada cierto tiempo y lo iba a visitar, sin embargo, ya no dejaba que la abrazara. Por otro lado, Lihuel tenía su plan listo, aunque le doliera tendría que quedarse con Lorena, ella era suya.

Ricardo era realmente una persona excepcional, Lorena se convencía cada día que él era su alma gemela. Un día durante una maravillosa cita, Ricardo se arrodillo al lado de la mesa y tomando la mano de su chica le hizo tan esperada pregunta.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – Lorena estaba viviendo por fin su cuento de hadas. Sin palabras se quedo cuando escucho la proposición y se arrodillo a su lado para darle un abrazo, dejo que el acomodara el anillo. Lorena se casaría.

Llena de felicidad la chica fue a ver a su antiguo amor. Toco su puerta con una fuerza in imaginable y espero unos cuantos minutos a que le abriera. El aspecto de Lihuel no era el más elegante y a pesar de lo que parecían trapos sucios que llevaba encima no perdía su aspecto perfecto. A Lorena no le importo y entro a la casa dando saltos. Lihuel se alegro de su visita y una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Me voy a casar – grito Lorena. A Lihuel le enfureció la noticia pero no dijo nada, la escucho mil veces hasta que no pudo más. Le tuvo que pedir que se fuera para entonces explotar furioso y comenzar a maquillar un plan para quedarse con Lorena.

Ella no le dio importancia a su actitud. Estuvo tan ocupada durante las siguientes semanas que no tuvo tiempo de irlo a ver. Lihuel también estuvo ocupado juntando lo que necesitaría para su plan. Y ese fue el tercer error que cometieron.

La boda estaba tan cerca y también la culminación del plan de Lihuel. Se acerco a la casa de la chica justo cuando ella recibía la visita de su prometido. Ricardo salió un momento para ir a traer de comer y entonces Lihuel aprovecho a entrar.

La estufa estaba encendida pero Lorena la olvido cuando vio a su viejo amigo ahí, con ella. Le fue a abrazar.

-huye conmigo – pidió en una súplica bañada de lagrimas Lihuel.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Lorena ante la proposición - ¿Cómo creer? Encontré a mi alma gemela y me casare con ella. Deberías de estar feliz.

-no puedo – le contesto. Apretó sus brazos para que no escapara. El temor se vio reflejado en los ojos de Lorena – no pienso dejarte ir.

Lorena se logro zafar, corrió a la cocina para agarrar algo con lo que defenderse. Y no se dio cuenta del momento en que uno de los rollos de servilleta cayó en la estufa.

-por favor – suplico Lorena – no hagas esto, yo soy feliz, tu también lo podrás ser.

-no lo hare sin ti – fue todo lo que contesto y se acerco a Lorena rápidamente. Ella tenía un cuchillo en mano y entre la adrenalina lo tomo con más fuerza.

Lorena se postro del otro lado de la mesa de comedor. Pero eso no sería impedimento para la felicidad de Lihuel, lo lanzo hacia la estufa lo que provoco que el papel en llamas cayera sobre el florero y comenzara a incendiarse. Lihuel tomo a Lorena, forcejearon. Ella no quería alejarse de su felicidad, no quería alejarse de Ricardo ¿Por qué todavía no regresaba para salvarla? Sin saber cómo Lorena termino clavando el cuchillo en el estomago de Lihuel. Este último cayó al suelo mientras que los llamas se extendían más a cada momento. Y Lorena se arrodillo al lado del chico.

-Lihuel – le llamo tratando de que la observara. Tenía muchísimo calor pero no lo dejaría ahí.

-Te amo Lorena – acepto antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Lorena, sintió un tirón. Forcejeo para que no se la llevaran. Ella también quería decirle muchas cosas. Gritó. Pateó. Golpeó. Pero nada funcionaba. Y despues se encontraba a fuera de la casa observando como el fuego consumía su morada. Nadie resistiría quedarse dentro de ese incendio. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta, _el Ángel Guardián de los corazones rotos _había muerto.

Y ella misma lloro antes de recordar sus palabras, las primeras palabras de aliento que le había dado, la primera vez que la abrazo…

- Cuando lloras por un amor perdido y las lagrimas rompen tu corazón herido, no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete, actúa con decisión y valor – Lorena lloro aun más.

El destino no les dio una oportunidad para cometer un cuarto error.

Y esta fue la triste historia de **"el ángel guardián de los corazones rotos"**

* * *

-definitivamente es una maravillosa historia – afirmo el director después de haber escuchado aquel relato de los delicados labios de una de sus alumnas estrella en el club de redacción.

-cierto – secundo Nataniel – ¿de dónde se te ocurrió?

-ya te dije que el destino me la conto – sonrió cálidamente la chica.

-claro – sarcásticamente Nataniel volteo su mirada – tú y tus delirios de "Puedo ver el destino reflejado en los ojos de las personas".

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear hasta que el profesor los regaño y los regreso a casa. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

Carly observo a su amiga aun sin entender del todo, en ese instante se le vino a la memoria aquella obra y comenzó a reír.

-me vas a decir que como todas las chicas del colegio te enamoraste cuando interpreto a Lihuel – Sam se enojo ante la afirmación sin embargo asintió ante lo dicho por su amiga.

En ese instante ambas chicas callaron de súbito. Ninguna se atrevió a hablar. El silencio de la habitación perforaba horriblemente sus oídos, pero a pesar del dolor ninguna quería hablar. No había más tema de conversación. El silencio se rompió justo cuando el estomago de Sam rugió de hambre y Carly sonrió al darse cuenta que su amiga nunca cambiaria.

-será mejor que me vaya a casa – sugirió la rubia – nos vemos – se despidió.

Carly se quedo ahí. Recostada en la cama entro rápidamente en el mundo de los pensamientos, no escucho ni siquiera a su hermano decirle que la cena estaba lista y que bajara a comer. Al final llego a una conclusión que de por sí ya conocía.

-quisiera enamorarme – susurro.

* * *

Los ojos de Kumiko estaban desorbitados. La historia era muy linda y le encantaba.

-¿asi que te enamoraste cuando interpreto a Lihuel? – sus ojos de estrellas se posaron en Missy – yo te ayudare a que este contigo – volvió a prometerle.

Como simple observadora, Cynthia Micaela había observado todo con una extraña sonrisa al ver a Kumiko tan feliz.

* * *

Nihao…

¿Cómo están? ¿Amanecieron bien? Espero que les haya gustado.

Icarly no me pertenece… sino a Nickelodeon

En cambio la historia de _**El ángel guardián de los corazones rotos**_ es de mi completa autoría

Arigatou Sayonara

Angie-chan


	9. La extraña chica de las escaleras

Etto, etto, no me había dado cuenta que se me olvido el Disclaimer

Aika – Que diantres te sucede niña. Que no ves que…

Oromi – ya de eso, a todos se les puede olvidar…

Disclaimer: pues, iCarly no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Nickelodeon… yo tomo los personajes para hacer esto sin fines de lucro…

* * *

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

Capitulo 9: "La extraña chica de las escaleras"

Las cosas estaban empezando a ir de maravilla. Todas las gracias al plan de Freddie y por supuesto a la ayuda de sus amigos, de Gibby y Carly. Terminadas las clases, Gibby y Freddie fueron a Licuados Locos y después de pasar la peor tarde de sus vidas, lograron hacerle una petición a T-Bo.

– ¿pero le puedo vender costilla? – fue lo único que pregunto T-Bo. La respuesta fue una afirmación por lo que no tardaron mucho en legar a los acuerdos.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, Sam se presento en Licuados Locos para ser recibida con una bella mesa y un regalo.

–Sam, sé que no debí de ocultarte cosas – susurro Freddie sosteniendo un bote de licuado – es solo que no sabía cómo reaccionarias.

–Está bien – respondió Sam, desde la pequeña platica con su mejor amiga ayer, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello – yo también actué mal.

–Espero que te guste – extendió su regalo. Sam tomo el bote de licuado para que, justo al momento de probarlo experimentara un sabor muy raro, pero al mismo tiempo perfecto.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto con claro entusiasmo.

–veras, está compuesto de tus comidas favoritas y de las mías, por eso es tan raro.

–Es grandioso – le sonrió en un abrazo muy raro. Sam no dejaba de sonreír y le planto un beso a pesar de haber más personas a parte de ellos en la tienda.

–Tenemos hasta que empiecen las clases – llamo Freddie y Gibby hizo subir un telón cerca del mostrador – T-Bo. nos dejo hacer unos juegos, si ganas te dará gratis todo lo que puedas de nuestro licuado durante todo el mes.

– ¿enserio? – Pregunto esperanzada la chica con estrellas en los ojos – ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–Sencillo, tira a Gibby al agua – explico señalando un tiro al blanco que contenía a un Gibby sin playera dentro.

– GIBBEH – grito el chico antes de que Sam comenzara a apuntar.

–Espera – llamo Carly – debes de taparte los ojos, sino no sería nada justo.

– No importa – sin darse cuenta, Gibby ya estaba dentro del agua y los peces rojos lo comenzaron a morder.

–Auch – susurro Freddie para después volteara a ver a su adorada novia – me perdonas por el mal rato que te hice pasar – Sam asintió mientras que en una pequeña esquina una chica lloraba y salía corriendo del local.

Desde ese momento en la mañana las cosas habían ido mejor que nunca. Sam salió de Licuados Locos con una gigantesca dotación de licuados, solo para ese día. Las cosas en las clases no iban tan aburridas y todo se calmo por la tarde. Freddie debía de ir al AV Club por lo que se despidió de las chicas y tomo rumbo a la sala del segundo piso. En ese momento las cosas comenzaron su curso. Uno que nadie conocía.

Al escuchar la voz de una persona, escondida en las escaleras queriendo que nadie la encontrara, una fibra sensible se enterneció escuchándola con atención.

–Cuando estaba inmóvil a la mitad de esa calle te encontré, muchas chispas brillantes como el sol vi junto a ti esa vez. Estoy sola aquí, recordándote a ti, ese tierno calor que solo contigo sentí… eres solo tú, tan solo eres tú, mi único gran amor, empecé a llorar con el viento, pues ya estás muy lejos… (*) – ¿Quién era esa voz que se escondía en las escaleras a esa hora?

La curiosidad le gano más y le provoco asomarse. Haciendo gala de muy poca destreza Freddie trato de saludar a la chica, pero no salió como quería. Termino por caer sobre la chica, si la escena hubiera sido vista por su novia, la cosa se hubiera puesto fea. La chica traía unos jeans descoloridos, la playera de algodón y poliéster color blanco en cuello en V se encontraba adornada con un collar de oro doce quilates en forma de una sola letra: M. Aunque su ropa no es lo que nos importa, tan solo el hecho de cómo quedo acomodada tras el golpazo.

Freddie tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, unos tantos más en analizar la situación y tan solo una milésima de segundo en ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. La chica se tallaba la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la situación. Pero, ¿cuál situación? Simple. La cabeza de Freddie se encontraba justo encima del seno derecho de la chica sobre el cual hacia apenas unos segundos había reposado su frente, una de sus manos se agarraba del filo del escalón mientras que la otra se sujetaba inconscientemente del muslo de la chica. La pierna derecha de ella estaba doblada y rozando la cadera de Freddie, claramente era la que los sostenía impidiendo que resbalaran por las escaleras pues la otra pierna de la joven se encontraba completamente estirada y las de Freddie simplemente no cargaban el peso. Ella se sostenía la cabeza, masajeándola para mitigar el dolor del golpe manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras que la otra mano se aferro a la playera de Freddie en un intento desesperado por no resbalar.

El la observo e inmediatamente ella abrió los ojos y lo miro. Fueron tan solo un par de segundos los que se observaron a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro. Durante un corto lapso de tiempo, Freddie no lograba entender porque no cedía a la vergüenza y se levantaba de golpe, pero de repente entendió. Obviamente esa chica no era tonta, si se movía un centímetro ambos se resbalarían y seguramente terminarían por golpearse la cabeza. Un golpe en la cabeza puede ser muy traicionero. Fue en ese momento en que él la tomo de los hombros se acomodo en sus rodillas y la ayudo a levantarse. Un momento sus caras estuvieron casi a un poco menos de un milésimo de centímetro de unirse sus labios. Pero se separaron.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?–Freddie le pregunto tratando de mantener esa atmosfera pacifica. Pero la reacción de la chica no se la espero.

–Yo estoy bien, preocúpate por ti inútil bueno para nada – esto último lo susurro pero obviamente él le oyó.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le soltó el brazo que aun sostenía y la observo con rabia contenida –yo no soy el que estaba sentado en medio de las escaleras.

–para que lo sepas me encontraba en una buena posición, lo suficiente para que pudieras pasar por el resto de las escaleras–Freddie torció la boca, aunque lo le gustara ella tenía razón –fuiste tú señor Don Popular.

– ¡yo no soy popular! – le recrimino Freddie observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de ella.

–Claro que si – grito ahora la chica – eres Fredward Benson, el chico por el que todas las chicas de mi salón babean cual bulldogs – la chica hizo un ademan para ejemplificar eso – hasta esa tal Carly seguro que también trata de conquistarte.

– ¿Sabes algo? –le empezó a recriminar Freddie – Eres más desesperante que una... una… - Freddie no supo que decir, era como si esta frase ya la hubiera dicho antes, hace mucho.

–Más desesperante que una actriz después de intercambiar cuerpos con su gordo director – le a completo ella – y dime ¿sabes algo más? Eres un egocéntrico de lo peor.

– Eso, es una vil mentira escuincla – grito.

– ¿escuincla yo? – Pregunto incrédula por el insulto – no sé porque dicen que eres todo un caballero.

– ¿Por qué he de ser un caballero con una marimacho como tú?

– Yo no soy marimacho – se ofendió – pervertido.

–atrevida.

–cascarrabias.

–gritona.

–idiota.

–babosa.

–gordo.

–plana.

–óyeme, yo no soy ninguna plana – diciendo esto último, aquella joven se marcho escaleras abajo. Volteo su mirada para observarlo un segundo más y susurrar algo – inútil – y siguió su camino azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

Freddie no supo que pensar. Desde que ella hablo tuvo la gigantesca necesidad de pelear con ella, como si algo en la personalidad de ella lo motivara. Se asusto ante la idea, ni siquiera tenía esa sensación con Sam y ahora llegaba una chica insultándolo, provocándolo y él ¿qué hacia? Se dejaba provocar e incluso le devolvía el golpe. Suspiro ante lo que acababa de suceder, tratando de olvidar las palabras y el rostro de la chica. Pero algo se interpuso en su camino, un llamado.

–Mi nombre es Marina Coerte, y me disculpo por lo que te dije, es que me sacaste de quicio muy rápido – Freddie no creía lo que veía, aquella chica había regresado para disculparse – pero sigo muy molesta contigo Don Popular – su rostro volvió a ser el de alguien enojado que no muestra su tristeza o debilidad – sin embargo, aquellos que caen en las garras de esta maldición, encontraran el amor por sus reglas – susurro.

– ¿Disculpa? – pregunto Freddie al verla susurrar algo.

–No es nada, solo que… – dudo – si algún día necesitas platicar o tienes dudas sobre la maldición me puedes encontrar en el parque del este de Seattle, detrás de la segunda fuente entre los arboles entre las siete y las doce de la noche – y después corrió para la salida.

– ¿Qué? Espera ¿Cuál maldición? – pero ella ya se había ido.

Después de eso, Freddie se volvió sobre sus talones y se encamino al AV Club, con una sola cosa en mente ¿Cuál maldición? No pudo observar una extraña sombra que había tomado nota desde atrás de los casilleros con una mueca extraña.

–Freddie, prepárate para enamorarte de una sola persona – susurro la sombra.

Cuando el AV Club termino Freddie regreso al edificio Bushwell listo para un ensayo de iCarly. Fue un ensayo sencillo y rápido. Sam y Freddie pasaron un buen rato viendo la tele hasta que la primera se fue y el segundo tenía que cruzar el pasillo a su departamento antes de que su madre se volviera loca y llamara a la policía. Pero antes tenía una última cosa que preguntar.

–Carly ¿conoces a una tal Marina Coerte? – le cuestiono a su amiga antes de salir de su casa.

–De hecho, si la conozco – le respondió mientras se acercaban a la puerta y la abría – ella era la chica que ayer te buscaba.

– ¿enserio? – pregunto.

–Es bastante rara a decir verdad – continuo mientras se recargaba en el picaporte mirando al techo – siempre se sienta hasta atrás del salón, responde las preguntas más difíciles y nunca falla. Los supersticiosos la llaman bruja o hechicera, otros solo dicen que tiene mucha suerte y particularmente me da un poco de desconfianza, parece el tipo de chica que siempre está molesta. Pero ayer se porto de una forma muy rara, me suplico que te buscara o sino todos sufriríamos terribles consecuencias.

Freddie decidió no preguntar mas, se despidió secamente de su amiga y se adentro en su departamento. En su cuarto trato que las cosas se despejaran de su mente, pero parecía que aquella chica no quería irse de su cabeza, ¿qué tenía que lo hizo sentir así? Como si, algo dentro de si ya la conociera. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos, pero quería respuestas. Recordando las últimas instrucciones de la chica y olvidando o, tal vez, simplemente obviando el hecho que su madre se pone histérica al no verlo en casa al regresar del trabajo. Tomo su chaqueta pero al observar una gigantesca carpeta de papeles tuvo curiosidad. Sin tener tiempo de revisarla simplemente la tomo y salió del departamento. Su madre lleva llaves por lo que él se llevo las suyas, por si tenía la fortuna de regresar antes que ella.

Espero el colectivo que lo llevaría al este de Seattle su celular marcaba las ocho y cuarto de la noche. Abrió la carpeta para llevarse la sorpresa que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que los libretos de todas las obras en las que había participado. Tenía la intención de comenzar a leerlas pero fue más inteligente, si llegaba su parada y el estaba leyendo se le pasaría.

Trato de que el sueño no le ganara y cuando al fin llego al parque habían pasado más de treinta minutos. Siguió sus instrucciones para lograr encontrársela, en las raíces de un gran árbol. Ella volteo un solo segundo sonriendo, aunque justo después de eso su cara se torno roja para voltear de nuevo.

–Hola, que bueno que viniste, inútil – por alguna extraña razón del destino, Freddie sonrió.

–Mucho gusto, Marina – se acerco tomo su mano y sonrió aun más al sentir su calor – ¿Quién eres? – fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese instante.

* * *

_Nihao…_

_Espero que les haya gustado… _

_(*)La adaptación de la letra le pertenece a Hirose Takara. La letra original pertenece a Lia. Yo solo lo tomo porque es la única canción que encontré tiene un poco que ver con la historia._

_Siento mucho mi retraso, pero ni siquiera en vacaciones tengo descanso… pero espero les haya agradado._

_Sayonara…_


	10. Si Miento Me Tragare Mil Agujas

Disclaimer: pues, iCarly no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Nickelodeon… yo tomo los personajes para hacer esto sin fines de lucro…

* * *

La Maldición de Romeo & Julieta

Todo club de teatro o compañía teatral esperan mucho tiempo para interpretar la clásica obra de William Shakespeare, ¿La razón? "Todos los que interpreten a Romeo y Julieta terminaran juntos" ¿Qué sucede cuando tu novio está a punto de interpretar ese papel con tu mayor enemigo?

* * *

Capítulo 10: "Si Miento Me Tragare Mil Agujas"

Missy llego a casa completamente agotada, física y mentalmente. Suspiro pesadamente antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar. Un mensaje de Kumi-chan era lo que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea. En el mismo le pedía que se reunieran al siguiente día en el centro comercial para iniciar el denominado plan "R&J" en honor a la obra de teatro. Missy contesto un entendido para caer rendida en la cama y comenzar a soñar. Aquello que tanto deseaba se encontraba tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, solo esperaba que su mejor amiga supiera como ayudarla.

Pero el corazón humano siempre ha sido frágil y sin saber cómo o si quiera esperarlo termina cometiendo una traición imperdonable. Kumiko se observó un segundo en el espejo de su habitación. La familia con quien comparte casa el primer año de su estancia había salido y ella tenía toda la casa sola. Cualquiera diría que en cualquier instante se armaría una súper fiesta en la gigantesca mansión pero Kumiko no tenía esas intenciones. Volvió a repasar su plan, la tarde había sido bastante buena, un grandioso comienzo de hecho.

A pesar de que Freddie parecía muy desconcertado logro inculcarle una pequeña duda en su mente. Un mensaje subliminal que esperaba permaneciera un tiempo ahí.

.

–Y estamos fuera – el festejo de las chicas se pudo haber escuchado hasta la torre de Tokio. Literal. En cuanto la cámara se apagó Carly y Sam festejaron como nunca.

–Freddie – llamo su novia – ¿Quieres ir a tomar un licuado?

–eh – contesto completamente despistado – Lo siento, tengo que revisar un par de cosas.

Las chicas solo encogieron sus hombros y salieron entre risas del estudio, unos segundos después también del departamento.

Freddie en realidad no sabía que pensar. Deseaba con todo su corazón no tener que recordar o más bien olvidar toda la plática de hace unos días. Pero al cerrar sus ojos lo único que veía era a esa chica hablar sobre cosas que apenas y entendía. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello para regresar a casa. Marissa, su madre, le había dejado una tarea importantísima. Limpiar la bodega. Razón por la cual no había podido acompañar a su novia y a su mejor amiga a los licuados. No es como si a Freddie no le gustara limpiar, con una madre como la suya, las cosas a veces simplemente se pegan. Y el gusto por la limpieza era algo que Freddie ya traía bien arraigado. Así que sin decir más, tomo la llave de la bodega, abrió la puerta y comenzó a trabajar.

.

Tomar licuados con tus amigos siempre es maravilloso aunque es mucho mejor cuando estas con todos sus amigos. En estos momentos, Carly solo podía pensar en eso, y solo en eso. No es que se le hiciera tonta la plática de su mejor amiga, era solo que no podía dejar de pensar que su amigo le escondía algo. Fuera lo que fuera tenía que ver con lo sucedido ayer, lo que sea que haya sucedido.

De pronto algo llamo la atención de las celebridades de internet. Una muy linda jovencita de falda corta y blusa un poco escotada. Una cintura definida por su cinturón y una bolsa adornando sus manos. Una chica que parecía traerse algo entre manos, pues buscaba con muchas ansias algo.

–Sam – llamo la castaña a su mejor amiga – ¿no la has visto en otro lado?

Su amiga volteo a ver la puerta de los Licuados Locos –No, no la he visto.

–No lo sé – reflexiono – a mí me parece que la he visto en algún otro lado.

De repente la memoria de Carly hizo "Click". Como cuando prendes la televisión y suena un sonidito que te dice que ya se prendió, algo que es bueno cuando nunca sabes si en realidad si tocaste el botón o no, para los que son olvidadizos. Una imagen un tanto extraña y un poquito perturbadora llego a su mente, el de una jovencita que era enviada a la enfermería y la psicóloga después de comenzar a hablar sola en plena clase. Sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco pero rápidamente volvieron a su lugar.

Aquella chica reviso todo el lugar con la mirada. Hasta que un pequeño grupo la reconocía en la esquina del lugar. Rápidamente aquellas seis personas se acercaron para hablar con ella.

– ¿Oye buscas a Freddie? – pregunto uno de los chicos, que por cierto se llama Charles y es de intercambio, bastante guapo – nos dijo que su mama le había dado un encargo y que debía de cumplirlo después del show.

La joven solo agradeció con una reverencia y un beso en la mejilla a Charles quien no dejaba de babear por ello. Sus compañeros le comenzaron a hacer burla mientras el pobre no dejaba de sonrojarse.

–Ya déjenlo al pobre – hablo su mejor amigo, Oliver – ¿Qué no ven que no se da cuenta que ella ya es de Nathaniel?

Y las risas estallaron otra vez –Bueno, eso es cierto – menciono uno de los jóvenes algo alto, de cabello rubio y tez clara, una sonrisa de comercial de Colgate con un pequeño colmillo mostrándose con sorna, su nombre Garfield* – y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?

–Buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para "su mejor amiga", si bien que le gusta –susurro Oliver con picardía

–Lástima que a ella le guste Freddie – le lamento una mujer del grupo, de cabello tan rojizo como un atardecer de nombre Elizabeth – pero todos sabemos que Freddie se va a quedar con Missy

–Y Marina va a correr con el corazón destrozado a los brazos de Nathaniel y se enamorara de él – dijo una voz sarcástica de una jovencita vestida de negro, cabello negro, maquillaje negro y que sostenía entre sus manos un libro también negro.

–Vamos Rachel** –le llamo Wendy – es una preciosa historia de amor

–Sí, señorita Roth** –menciono Elizabeth observándola un poco más de cerca mientras que la nombrada no se movía ni un centímetro ni desviaba la vista de su libro – debería de dejar sacar sus emociones y no guardárselas solo para el show.

–Hey déjenla – intervino Charles con una pequeña risa en su tono de voz –que no ven que el señor Logan* aquí presente se va a poner como león enjaulado, tú crees*** –menciono moviendo su cabeza de manera muy chistosa causando risas en sus compañeros con excepción de Rachel que seguía leyendo su libro y de Garfield que acababa de ser nombrado y su cerebro buscaba algo que contestar que fuera inteligente.

–Óyeme – su cerebro encontró la respuesta – si la defiendo es porque es mi novia y la quiero con todo mi corazón

–Ya está bueno que cursilerías – interrumpió Oliver antes de que alguna de las chicas comenzara a contar sus sueños de enamorarse.

–Cierto – dijo Elizabeth – hay que ir al billar. Esta vez si te voy a ganar Wendy – la señalo con sorna mientras la otra simplemente la sacaba la lengua.

–Rachel – llamo Garfield a la chica que no se movía ni un poco de su lugar. Ella volteo su rostro para verlo y sonrió sinceramente – ¡vamos!

–Claro Gar – hablo con felicidad, sincera, real. No como los sentimientos que aunque parezcan reales son completamente falsos en el escenario.

– ¿Porque a él si le sonríe? – le pregunto Charles a Wendy mientras que delante de ellos salían Elizabeth y Oliver echando relajo y cantando "Set fire to the rain" de Adele completamente desafinados.

– ¿a poco te gustaría que te sonriera a ti? – pregunto con mirada picara Wendy antes de salir del establecimiento.

– Claro que no – susurro mientras detrás de él Gar abrazaba a su novia quien aun sin soltar su libro lo recibía – me agarra como saco de boxeo – todos salieron del establecimiento entre risas y felicidad.

Una sangre hervía. Y no es precisamente como que alguien estuviera haciendo barbacoa fuera del establecimiento. De toda la plática que inevitablemente había escuchado desde que el nombre de su novio salió a relucir, se había quedado en una frase, esa chiquilla no solo buscaba a su novio, además de eso estaba enamorada de él. Carly casi podía ver el humo salir de las orejas de la rubia de su mejor amiga.

Ella también estaba intrigada, aunque no por lo mismo que su amiga. Uno de ellos estaba seguro que Freddie se quedaría con Missy. Como si fuera algo inevitable. Debía hablar con alguien de eso. Missy no era una opción, era capaz de decir incluso que habían dormido juntos para destruir a Sam. Pero conocía a alguien que le podía ayudar, o más bien conocía a alguien que conocía a alguien que les podía ayudar. Llamo a su mejor amiga pidiendo su ayuda y después de pagar un taco que a Sam se le antojo para bajar sus celos, salieron del establecimiento.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un pequeño complejo de departamentos. Carly supo inmediatamente que era ahí donde encontraría su respuesta. El complejo de departamento de estudiantes de intercambio del programa G7****, complejo donde vivía Cynthia Micaela y donde también se encontraba alguien de quien había oído mucho hablar.

.

Alguien toca la puerta. Y no es como que no le guste recibir visitas es simple y sencillamente que no le gusta que lo interrumpan. Le sucedía eso muchas veces con su mama que inoportuna llegaba cuando estaba a un segundo de besar o despedirse de su novia llegando a decirle que era tarde. Con los guantes aun en sus manos se acercó a abrir la puerta y la sorpresa no fue muy agradable.

Delante de él, la persona que menos ganas tenia de ver en ese momento. Con su falda, su blusa escotada, su bolsa y esas torneadas piernas que Freddie tuvo que evitar observar, al fin y al cabo la mujer delante de él era realmente muy bonita. Ella simplemente lo saludo mientras que él la dejaba pasar con una mueca en su rostro.

–Si crees que me vas a convencer de lo que sea que dijiste en el parque ese día estas muy equivocada – le llamo Freddie a Marina.

–Inútil, si bien que me entendiste – le acuso ella entrando en el departamento.

–Eso no es cierto –se excusó –y por favor vete de mi casa

–Ni siquiera es tu casa, es de tu madre – Freddie comenzó a contar hasta diez, a veces podía ser muy desesperante pero durante esa platica pudo ver en ella un deje de comprensión que le agrado – escúchame, es verdad que soy muy rara. Pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda, o más bien necesitas de mi ayuda.

–No necesito de tu ayuda para nada – le dijo y antes de que fuera a abrir la puerta una mano lo detuvo

–Sé que puedo ser muy estresante pero te lo juro, necesitas de mi ayuda – Freddie la observo sin creerlo – lo juro – él todavía no le creía y antes de que zafara su mano, ella dijo lo último que necesito oír –si miento me tragare mil agujas –y Freddie supo que decía la verdad.

–Está bien –le contesto –dime que sucede

* * *

_Nihao…_

_¿Están bien? ¿Cómo amanecieron?_

_Yo, más o menos, desde el ultimo capitulo ya son casi 90 días y me han pasado un sinfín de cosas. Me alegra que le está gustando y que lo sigan leyendo._

_A continuación un par de referencias por los asteriscos que hay en la historia_

_(Garfield Logan*) Referencia al nombre real del personaje **Chico Bestia/Changeling** del Comic o Cartoon "Los Jóvenes Titanes"_

_(Rachel Roth**) Referencia al nombre real del personaje **Raven** del Comic o Cartoon "Los Jóvenes Titanes"_

_(Tu crees!***) Referencia a los personajes **Plutarco y Gabriela** de la comedia mexicana "Una Familia de Diez"… tú crees!_

_(Programa G7****) Un programa de intercambio inventado por su servidora que recoge a los mejores estudiantes del G7 y los intercambia entre ellos por países que estén en mayor orden de importancia. Los de USA se van a países de forma cultural._

_No tengo fecha para la continuación pero espero sea pronto._

_Sayonara_


End file.
